El altar del crepúsculo
by chibi nina
Summary: Cinco años ya ha pasado desde aquella batalla en el ministerio que permitió el reencuentro de los hermanos Black, ahora el mundo mágico, está bajo el mandato de los mortifagos... Pero eso muy pronto va a cambiar. Secuela del Hechizo de la mansión Black .
1. Chapter 1

Hola si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que te gusto mi primer fic largo de Harry Potter, mejor conocido como **El hechizo de la mansión Black. **Porque si no lo has leído, entonces no deberías leer este, ya que es la secuela… No digo que no te gustará, o no te enamorarás, sobre todo porque esta vez vengo cargada más que con un halo de intriga y misterio. Vengo a desbordar pasión en muchas de estas páginas.

**La clasificación es M: **Por el grado de violencia e imágenes descritas a lo largo del mismo y quizás por algún momento erótico, pero nada de sexo explicito, aunque me agradan los lemons, no me veo escribiendo alguno.

**Declaración: **Aunque ya debe estar más que claro después de todo un fic, Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero algún día tendré un personaje famoso que si me pertenezca XD.

**Dedicado este primer capitulo a: **Liale, como regalo por su pronta incursión en el mundo del periodismo. Mucha suerte con tu nueva carrera.

**

* * *

**

B**reve introducción** **al tema:**

Esto se desarrolla cinco años después de la graduación en Hogwarts.

Los mortifagos controlan muchos de los altos cargos de mundo mágico, los antiguos miembros de la orden del fénix se la pasan en el anonimato y los pocos que aún se nombran es porque en su mayoría son miembros activos del ministerio.

El departamento de misterios fue clausurado por completo, debido a los extraños sucesos que se llevarán acabo el 21 de Mayo del 1999. Para esta altura el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se encuentra en el ojo del huracán, si presenta aunque sea una mínima falta será cerrado o en el peor de los casos, caerá bajo el control del ministerio y quizás tengan que lidiar con otra Dolores Umbrige… Pero aún bajo este panorama existe un grupo de magos jóvenes, que aseguran que aún hay esperanza…

**El altar del crepúsculo.**

**Cap. 1: La noche es amiga de la muerte****.**

**Londres 10:45 p.m.**

Una joven pelirroja acababa de salir de un bar muggle, era su primer día de mujer independiente en la ciudad de Londres, la verdad no lo podía creer parecía un sueño hecho realidad, ella había sido elegida entre cientos de candidatas para interpretar el papel principal en la obra Macbeth, que se llevaría acabo en el Royal Shakespeare.

Apenas se enteró de la noticia no pudo más que comunicárselas a sus más grades amigas en el mundo, Brittany y Judith, ambas la habían acompañado desde siempre o bueno desde Hogwarts.

Su madre no estaba muy complacida con su resolución de vivir sola en un apartamento en el centro de la enorme ciudad, pero ella le insistió lo suficiente como para que la dejará hacerlo, además de que su padrastro no ayudaba mucho en el asunto, con eso de que se encontraban viviendo tiempos oscuros y sombríos. Por Merlín, ni que ella fuese una niña, además de que ella supo como sobrellevar los momentos más críticos del mundo mágico y apenas era una mocosa de dieciséis años, ahora siendo una mujer de 24 años, no creía que hubiese algo tan tormentoso que la pudiese detener.

Con esto en mente apresuro un poco el paso, la neblina comenzaba a espesar y el vaho que salía de su nariz producto de la respiración, solo reforzaba aún más la sensación de frío que recorría su cuerpo. Pronto llego a su destino un pequeño edificio de ladrillos blanquecinos, busco a ciegas las llaves dentro de su cartera vino tinto, ya se quejaría al conserje sobre la poca luz de la entrada, abrió la puerta y una extraña sensación la envolvió por completo, en las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo sola, siempre que llegaba a su nuevo hogar, se escuchaba el ruido proveniente de los demás inquilinos, pero hoy un silencio espectral fue lo único que le dio la bienvenida, la chica consulto su reloj las 11:15 de la noche, no se podría decir que era una hora para que el bullicio reinase, pero no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde, es más en una ocasión había llegado casi a la 1 de la madrugada y aún así pudo apreciar el sonido de la televisión de algún pobre ser presa del insomnio.

Sus pasos hacían rechinar las tablas de los escalones bajos sus pies, se lamento por haber dejado de fumar, en esos momento le habría venido bien un poco de luz de su zipo, entonces irónicamente cayo en cuenta de que era bruja, una sonrisa adorno sus carnosos labios carmín, tanto tiempo viviendo entre muggles le estaba haciendo mal, nuevamente se dio a la tarea de rebuscar a ciegas en su cartera, hasta que dio con su varita, la cual saco con algo de recelo al tiempo que pronunciaba.

-Lumus… - Nada la preparo, para lo que captaron sus hermosos ojos color salmón, el lugar se encontraba bañado en sangre, las paredes tenían inscripciones tales como: **"Muerte a los impuros", "El fénix no volverá a renacer", "Kingsley traidor"**… Y en medio de todo aquel caos, la imagen más traumática para ella se hallaba como si hubiese sido conjurada por algún mortio. Abarcando toda una pared, se encontraba la marca tenebrosa.

La joven solo empezó a descender las escaleras, al principio lentamente, pero cuando se encontró presa del pánico, saltaba los escalones de dos en dos, desgraciadamente ya había cruzado la puerta y una figura encapuchada se hallaba impidiéndole la salida.

-Buenas noches señorita Edgecombe, la estábamos esperando – La voz era gruesa y profunda, la pronunciación era impecable.

-¿Qué quieren? – Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Simple – Esta vez fue la voz de una mujer a su espalda la que respondía la pregunta – Queremos dejarle un mensaje a tus padres, contigo…

-¿Por qué no se los dan ustedes mismos? – La chica apretaba cada vez más fuerte la varita en su mano izquierda.

-Porque entonces no será lo suficientemente claro- volvió a hablar el hombre en la puerta. Al tiempo que levantaba su mano y pronunciaba – Bilis mortis.

La muchacha se lanzó hacia el apartamento que se encontraba a su derecha, rodando por el suelo, el mortio cambio su posición repitiendo el hechizo, la bruja empuño su varita y grito.

-Protego – El rayo fue rechazado, pero la pared invisible se deshizo en un instante, la mortifago se rió abiertamente.

-Pobre niña estupida, yo que tu hubiese estudiado una carrera mágica en vez de para actriz…

La chica sentía el pánico acumularse en su cuerpo, pero eso no la iba a detener, levanto la vara y apuntado a la figura encapuchada, exclamo:

-Sectusempra – Su mano hizo una floritura en el aire como si de una espada se tratase, la bruja que antes reía, grito al sentir como su brazo era desgarrado desde su hombro.

-Una exhibición admirable – Habló el otro – Pero me temo que demasiado arriesgada y estupida- Por tercera vez el mortio pronuncio el extraño conjuro, el que por fin dio en el blanco produciendo el sonido sordo de una galleta al ser partida a la mitad.

**

* * *

**

Barrio de Brent 5:00 a.m.

Un hombre, vestido de traje, de cabellos castaños, rostro angélica y un cuerpo de los mil demonios, se encontraba frente a la residencia Glarmout, uno de los edificios más pequeños y acogedores de toda Londres, bueno por lo menos lo era hasta esta madrugada.

_

* * *

_

A las

_tres de la mañana había sonado el celular de Theodoro Nott, el entre dormido y despierto, atendió el maldito invento muggle, al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la voz entre cortada de Percy Weasley._

_-Siento llamarte a horas tan intempestivas Nott, pero tú eres el nuevo legislador del Ministerio y por tanto lo que te voy a decir te compete…_

_Theo tan solo maldecía por lo bajo su nuevo cargo, según sabía el legislador era una figura que se iba a encargar de hoy en delante de filtrar todos los pedidos que se llevasen a cabo en el Ministerio, el regulaba que se podía o no hacer, según le habían comentado, obtuvo su cargo por graduarse magnacumlaude en la escuela de leyes del mundo mágico, pero la verdad el sabía que aquella movida la habían propuesto los ex miembros de la orden del fénix, para recobrar un poco el control perdido a lo largo de los años._

_-Bien Weasley, dime te escucho…_

_-Hubo una masacre en un conjunto residencial muggle, pero te lo han asignado porque en las paredes se leen cosas como, el fénix no volverá a renacer y se hace mención a Kingsley, eso sin contar la marca tenebrosa – Con su sola mención, Nott se paró cual resorte de su cama._

_-¿Dónde es eso?_

_-En las residencias Glarmout… - El hombre que había empezado a vestirse, se detuvo repentinamente_

_-Esa no es…_

_-Así es Theo… Es donde vive Marietta._

_-¿Se sabe algo acerca de su paradero?_

_-No se ha hecho nada, todo el mundo espera tus órdenes, tienes la potestad de poner en este caso a quien quieras._

_-Pues entonces tranca, tengo una llamada que hacer…_

_-Bueno adiós._

_-Hey, Percy…_

_-¿SÍ?_

_-Cuídate y mantén los ojos abiertos._

_-Así lo haré, Señor Legislador._

* * *

Una enorme camioneta negra se paro justo en la acera contraría a donde se encontraba el caballero, de su interior bajaron tres siluetas, ataviadas con coloridas capas de viajes, en el lugar llovía a mares, pero aquellos sujetos parecían no importarle en lo más mínimo, sus pasos eran lentos y seguros, pronto llegaron ante Nott y uno de ellos habló.

-¿Qué supuestamente paso aquí?

-Lo único que se, es que adentro hay un montón de cuerpos desmembrados, la policía local no tiene ni idea de cómo pudo ocurrir semejante masacre sin que nadie se enterará y para el mundo mágico, yo tengo la potestad de hacer lo que me venga en gana, por eso los llame... Me pidieron a los mejores y desde mi óptica, ustedes lo son – El que había hablado dejo entre ver su sonrisa.

-Nunca cambiarás ¿Verdad Theo?

-Para que hacerlo Draco, si me siento bien tal como soy…

-Bueno muchachos ya oyeron al Legislador, es hora de trabajar – Los tres hombre dejaron caer sus capuchas exponiendo a la vista tres rostros de lo más apetecible, los ojos de Harry ahora poseían un color jade oscuro, las facciones de Blaise se habían vuelto más varoniles y Draco con una sola mirada de sus ojos mercurios era capaz de cortarle el aliento a cualquiera, a sus veinticinco años poseían el cuerpo escultural de un adonis griego, bronceado y bien definido, los tres llevaban el cabello recogido en colas, gracias a los años vividos en la India y su actitud controlada solo sumaba más punto al factor atrayente, un grado más a su sexapil.

-Esperen, hay algo más…- Agrego Theodoro- Puede que entre las victimas se encuentre Marietta Edgecombe. – Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí – Aún no se ha comprobado, pero es para que no se lleven una desagradable sorpresa.

-No te preocupes, ya hemos visto cosas peores – Le recordó Harry.

-No amigo, lo que está hay dentro, estoy seguro que jamás lo has visto.

Los tres aurores rompieron el cordón que impedía el paso a la propiedad, Blaise giro el pestillo de la puerta y apenas lo hizo, empezó hablar de forma automática.

-Un total de treinta y cinco auras mágicas, pero tan solo se hizo uso de siete tipos diferentes de encantamientos.

Draco inhalo el aire a su alrededor.

-Demasiado olor a sangre – Se quejo llevándose una mano hasta su nariz.

-Todo el lugar está cubierto de ella, ¿Qué esperabas? – Le señalo Potter.

-Reconozco cinco de los siete hechizos, pero hay dos que nunca había percibido en mi vida.

-Tal parece que los mortifagos, también han mejorado sus artimañas.

-Draco – Lo llamo Harry, el cual se había alejado hacía el apartamento del conserje.

-Dime – Cuando el rubio se asomo se encontró con la imagen más horrible que hubiese presenciado en su vida, El cuarto se encontraba lleno de viseras y pedazos de carne, los cuales describían un mensaje en el suelo que se solo se podía apreciar si la luz del edificio aún funcionará, pero esto no era un impedimento para Malfoy- **"La oscuridad reinará por siempre"**… Que imagen tan deplorable – Fue todo lo que atino a decir, antes de que su compañero lo dejará sin habla.

-Es su cuerpo – Murmuro el auror de ojos esmeraldas – Esto es lo que queda de Marietta Edgecombe.

-¿Estás seguro? – Pronunció desde la puerta Zabini.

-Ella misma me lo acaba de decir... Este es un mensaje para la orden del fénix.

El silencio invadió el lugar, el blondo levantó su mirada hacia el piso de arriba.

-Creo que el mensaje es claro, tienen miedo.

-¿Pero de qué?, la orden se esfumo hace cinco años – Discutió Blaise.

-Es cierto Draco, no hay razón para que duden… No hay razón para semejante masacre.

-Entonces solo queda una explicación plausible – Decreto el platinado.

-Alguien hizo algo que los puso sobre aviso – Agregó Theo desde la puerta – Y creo que quien lo hizo hallará su nombre entre estás paredes.

-Kingsley – Pronunciaron los tres hombres antes de abandonar el edificio.

**

* * *

**

Callejón Diagon 5:30 a.m.

-¿Quieres explicarme que hacemos aquí a está hora? – Dijo un joven visiblemente molesto y somnoliento, que portaba una cámara sobre su pecho.

-Ya te lo dije Colin, algo esta pasando en Gringotts, mi hermano me dijo que jamás había visto a los gnomos tan alterados…

-Ginny no a salido ni el sol y ya me pusiste a trabajar, solo porque unos duendes gruñones, están molesto – Le reprocho el chico con amargura, pero tuvo que guardar silencio al ver como cinco figuras encapuchadas abandonaban el edificio a esa hora tan poco apropiada – Ginevra … esos son…

-Mortifagos – Le susurro en respuesta la chica – Te lo dije Colin, algo grande pasa aquí.

-Les tomare una foto…

-Pero el flash nos delatará – Le advirtió rápidamente la pelirroja.

-No, hechice mi cámara, no necesito de flash ni siquiera sabrán que estamos aquí.

-Ves por eso es que tú eres mi compañero – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, además que por fin les ganamos una a esos estirados del profeta, seremos la primera plana del quisquilloso.

-Si que emoción.

Justo después de tomar las fotos, los mortifago se esfumaron como si de una ilusión se tratase y los dos chicos que se hallaban ocultos en espera de su primicia decidieron dirigirse al interior del edificio, a cuenta de que la puerta quedo abierta, pero hubiesen preferido no hacerlo en el pasillo principal del banco se encontraban cinco cuerpos de goblims totalmente cercenados, Ginny sentía como sus piernas le flaqueaban, mientras Colin solo dejaba salir toda su bilis, producto de que aún no había probado bocado alguno, de repente unos sonidos llamaron su atención, al principio parecía un susurro pero concentrándose lo suficiente pudieron darle sentido al murmullo.

-Alguien está pidiendo auxilio – Exclamó Creevey, encaminándose hasta una de las taquillas del banco y allí lo vio una de las victimas aún se encontraba viva – Ginny rápido, ven y ayúdame, debemos llevarle a San Mungus – La muchacha, que reportaba desde su celular lo ocurrido, corrió presurosa y entre los dos sujetaron al duende, Colin tomo una foto de la masacre y juntos desaparecieron de la escena del crimen.

**

* * *

**

San Mungus 7:50 a.m.

Hermione llevaba casi dos horas luchando porque el único testigo que había logrado sobrevivir a lo que los diarios a esta hora llamaban la carnicería de Gringotts, se mantuviese en este mundo. Pero más que por su testimonió lo que la motivaba a seguir luchando era el hecho de que ella había querido ser medimago, para otorgarle segundas oportunidades a todo aquel que cayese bajo su cuidado.

Pronto término de suturar la última herida que quedaba abierta en el cuerpo de aquel pobre duende, mientras una enfermera le suministraba al paciente, suero de lágrimas de fénix, ella levanto lentamente su varita y pronunció.

-Claudere! – Al instante todos los puntos se sellaron y el hilo se volvió invisible dando la apariencia al gnomo, de no estar herido.

Al salir del quirófano se encontró cara a cara con los dos reporteros que a parte de tener la primicia de semejante articulo, también fueron los que le salvaron la vida Grudush el cajero del banco.

-¿Cómo está se va a salvar? – Pregunto Weasley con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Si Ginny, ya está fuera de peligro, pero aún debe estabilizarse.

-Gracias a Merlín y a ti Hermione – Exclamo Colin más animado – Vez pequeña fosforito que todo iba a estar bien – Agregó propinándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a la pelirroja.

-Si ya lo sabía retrazado – La castaña tan solo los miró y sonrió, la verdad Xenophilius había tenido bastante razón al unir a este par como compañeros de trabajo, aunque obviamente parecían más una pareja de hermanos, que tenían como hobbie el hacer de reporteros.

El bullicio de los colegas periodistas que se encontraban en el piso de abajo se aprecio claramente cuando la puerta que conectaba con las escaleras se abrió, al igual que la respuesta dada por el recién llegado.

-No tengo comentarios – Theodoro Nott, hacía acto de presencia en aquella entidad dedicada al cuidado de los más débiles, pero lo que más llamo la atención de los magos que se encontraban en la sala de espera era ver al legislador siendo escoltado por tres hombres que portaban unas extrañas capas de colores y que poseían la insignia que los acreditaba como aurores del ministerio, expuesta a la vista de todos.

Las dos chicas sintieron como el aire se les cortaba en el pecho, eran ellos, habían regresado y sin pensárselo dos veces ambas apresuraron el paso rumbo a los brazos de sus respectivos prometidos, para sellar su encuentro con un apasionado beso, el cual fue captado por la cámara de Colin mientras pensaba.

-Que se detengan las imprentas, porque esto solo significa que las noticias apenas empiezan.

* * *

Bueno por fin a dado comienzo la secuela espero que está parte tambien les guste aunque la trama es mucho más oscura.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios y todo su apoyo a lo largo de este viaje.

Besitos y recuerden que se les quiere mucho.


	2. Viejos conocidos

Hola todo el mundo, primero que nada debo aclarar que estoy horriblemente enferma, bueno tampoco así, pero me dio una infección en la garganta, que lo único que consiguió fue tirarme en cama sin ganas de moverme, por lo que la actualización se retrazo. Todavía no estoy 100 bien, pero no quiero que sigan esperando, así que siéntense y disfruten.

**Declaración: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero vaya que he sabido como crearle una trama XD.

**El altar del crepúsculo.**

**Cap. 2: Viejos conocidos.**

Era raro ver al callejón Diagon, tan vacío a esas horas del día, pero desde lo sucedido aquella madrugada el mundo entero se encontraba presa de un profundo pánico, y ¿Cómo evitarlo?, si para la mayoría aquello solo podía representar ataques terroristas, la nueva forma en que lo medios tachaban lo inexplicable, después de lo ocurrido el 11 de Septiembre.

Las viejas lajas grises, desgatadas con el tiempo y la inclemencia del clima, que servían de ruta a los transeúntes conectándolos con aquel basar de la magia, yacían ahora más frías y tristes que de costumbre, dejando rodar sobre si, el pequeño riachuelo formado por aquel melancólico día de lluvia, era como si el cielo se encontrase de luto por las numerosas muertes, y en medio de aquella fatídica escena, unos hermosos ojos azules miraban curiosos a través del ventanal de una tienda, la cual llevaba por nombre, en letras plateadas: Varitas de la luna.

Inesperadamente la campanilla de la puerta tintineo, atrayendo la atención de la dueña del lugar, sus cabellos rubios se mecieron sutilmente mientras giraba el rostro, frente a ella se encontraban dos miembros del ministerio, pero más allá de eso lo que la tranquilizaba era que se trataban de dos buenos amigos.

-Buenos días Luna – La saludo el hombre de rojos cabellos, mientras se desprendía de su impermeable.

-Buenos días Percy y ¿Cómo estas Neville? – Pregunto dirigiéndose hacia el otro visitante.

Neville Longbottom, el niño regordete de Hogwarts, de aquel chico lo único que quedaba era su cabello y sus ojos, el resto ra un mero recuerdo, ahora su perfil era recio adornado con un pulcro candado y su cuerpo aunque no muy ejercitado, no tenia nada que envidiarle a nadie, el se volteó y le sonrió a la joven mujer.

-Bastante mejor, gracias por preguntar Luna…

-No debiste abrir hoy – Le reprocho el Weasley.

-Vamos Percyval – El caballero frunció el ceño, como odiaba que lo llamasen así, la chica se percató de la reacción y ahogando su risa continuo su intervención – Si es por ti, no abro hasta que todos los mortifagos del mundo se hallen tras las rejas de Proditio.

-No es eso- Grito exasperado – Es que si lograron hacer semejante masacre dentro del edificio más seguro de toda esta maldita calle, ¿Cómo tu abres tan tranquila las puertas de tu tienda?

-Porque ya hable con Ginny – La sola mención de su hermana hizo que el chico pusiera los ojos en blanco, aún recordaba el estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo aquel amanecer.

_

* * *

_

Por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, Penélope a su lado le miraba vacilante, ella entendía su miedo, su reticencia a quedarse tranquilo y en paz, sobretodo después de haber visto con sus propios ojos aquella asquerosa carnicería, donde se sacrificaron a decenas de muggles, solo por conseguir a la hijastra de Kingsley.

_Su esposa lo abrazo fuertemente, dejándolo percibir el lento compás del latido de su corazón, aquello lo tranquilizaba de muchas maneras, inesperadamente sintió un leve empujón a la altura de sus costillas, justo donde coincidía su brazo con el vientre de la Sra. Weasley, le encantaba llamarla así, porque eso le recordaba que ahora ella era suya, al igual que el culpable de aquel movimiento, su primer hijo, bueno aunque aún no nacía… Nuevamente se fue perdiendo entre el aroma, calor y sonido de su mujer, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable, el celular que ahora era una herramienta obligatoria dentro del mundo mágico, aunque venía del mundo muggle, empezó a hacer escándalo, el escucho el profundo suspiro proveniente de Penélope, definitivamente él no iba a dormir aquella mañana, de mala gana se giro sobre la cama y contesto el teléfono,_

_-Espero sea importante – Dijo con tono tiránico._

_-Percy, esto es horrible – La voz de su hermanita al otro lado de la línea solo disparó sus nervios al máximo, más aún cuando noto que está lloraba._

_-Ginny, ¿Qué ocurre? – La sola mención del nombre de la muchacha, hizo que la rubia se parará y empezase a acomodar las cosas de su marido, es más si él no la detiene a tiempo, ambos hubiesen llegado a esa hora a la madriguera._

_-Ocurrió una masacre en Gringotts, un grupo de mortifagos mataron a los gnomos… Deben venir, todo esta lleno de sangre._

_-Ginevra sal inmediatamente de allí- Le ordenó fuera de sí._

_-Parece que uno está bien, Colin y yo lo llevaremos a San Mungus…adiós._

_-Ginny…Ginny – La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el continuo repicar de la línea vacía._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Le interrogo su mujer – Le paso algo a alguien de tu familia – El se perdió unos segundos en aquellos ojos color miel, para luego reaccionar._

_-No, pero creo que hoy ya no podré descansar, ocurrió otra desgracia, pero esta vez en callejón Diagon – Nuevamente miró el celular y esta vez fue él quien lanzo el suspiro de resignación._

_-¿En qué piensas? - Le pregunto la joven mientras le acariciaba el rostro._

_-En que Nott, me va alucinar después de esta madrugada – Y dibujando una sonrisa cansina, disco los dígitos del celular de Theo, comunicándole lo que había ocurrido y que posiblemente había un testigo de todo aquello. Solo para que una hora más tarde se reencontrará cara a cara con el legislador y con tres viejos amigos que no veía desde el verano del año anterior en casa de sus padres._

* * *

La voz de Luna lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, él enfoco su mirada en aquella mujer tan extraña.

-Perdón Luna, pero, ¿Qué me decías? – Ella como de costumbre solo le dedico una sonrisa y le repitió lo que había comentado, bueno por lo menos era lo que él suponía había dicho.

-Te estaba diciendo, que Ginny me dijo que abriera la tienda hoy, porque desde aquí tiene una vista excelente del banco, además de que me prometió una sorpresa… ¿Saben lo qué a mi me encantan las sorpresas?, pero creo que la dañe, pero fue sin intención, es que me provocó una taza de té y cuando al fin lo termine observe los contornos en la porcelana y lo supe. – Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas, resignándose ante las excentricidades de su amiga, pero está los dejo con la boca abierta – Los chicos han vuelto, ¿Verdad?.

Neville se quedo un instante mirándola de manera intensa, ciertamente aquella bruja que conocía desde sus años de escuela, era una cajita de Pandora, porque siempre decía o hacía cosas incomprensibles para los demás, pero tan reales y coherentes que daban miedo.

-No sería mejor que esperases a que Ginny viniera, así verás cual es la sorpresa – Le recomendó el moreno.

-Tienes razón Neville, así sepa o no cual es el regalo, de todas maneras me sorprenderé, realmente eres un genio – Exclamo más animada – Por cierto, me imagino que deben estar deseando algo caliente, les haré un té.

-Te lo agradeceríamos – La incentivo Longbottom, ella solo se giró para volver atrás del mostrador y perderse por el umbral de una puerta, cubierta por una cortina de piedras de colores.

-¿Quién diría que ella es la mejor artesana de varitas de toda Inglaterra? – Comento en voz alta el moreno.

-En los pocos años de vida que llevo Neville, algo si he aprendido y es que el futuro no está tallado en piedra, así que cualquiera que se esfuerce un poco puede conseguir lo que desee.

* * *

El mal tiempo arreciaba, los hilos de agua se encontraban más entrelazados debido a las fuertes ventiscas que los acompañaban, las cuales simulaban ser las manos temblorosas de una anciana que teje el gris destino de los mortales, mientras los absuelve de sus culpas.

Siete figuras avanzaban más o menos rápido por la callejuela, casi no podían apreciar el camino, solo los guiaban borrosos contornos, que ellos llegaban a entender gracias a sus recuerdos de aquel lugar, porque la verdad aquello era un paseo a ciegas. Repentinamente uno de ellos acelero el paso dirigiéndose hacia una puerta plateada que poseía una Luna, repujada a mano en el fino estaño.

Las campanillas de la tienda volvieron a sonar, llamando la atención de los tres residentes que allí se encontraban, quienes dirigieron su atención a aquel extraño, vestido con una capa de viaje colorida, que iba de un azul cielo, hasta el más denso violeta. La mujer que ya se encontraba a punto de dar el primer sorbo a su bebida caliente, tan solo regreso la taza a su plato y algo dudosa dijo:

-¿Blaise? – Aquel extraño dejo ver su sonrisa, mientras con una de sus manos retiraba la pesada capucha llena de agua, Luna solo miraba embelezada a su prometido, mientras su cuerpo la iba acercando más hacia él, hasta que al fin entendió la orden de su corazón y corriendo se abalanzó en los brazos del auror.

En ese preciso instante, el resto de las personas hicieron acto de presencia en aquella pequeña tienda de varitas, realmente esta reunión podría haber sido la primicia para muchos, ya que todos los allí presente, eran hoy día personalidades reconocidas del mundo mágico, pero en aquel preciso instante solo se trataba de viejos amigos, familia y amor.

-¿Cómo has estado mi Lunita? – Preguntó aquel hombre con la misma inocencia que lo caracterizaba.

-Bien, pero ahora mucho mejor – En ese instante reparó en que tenía más visitantes – Vaya, hoy para ser un día en que no habrán ventas, puedo asegurarles que es la primera vez que veo esto tan lleno – Todos no pudieron más que sonreír, mientras se deshacían de las capas húmedas.

-Bueno Luna, lindo negocio el que construiste – Señalo Draco, mientras soltaba su cabello y lo revolvía para que se secara más rápido, Mientras Hermione se encargaba de guindar las capas de todos.

-Muchas gracias Dragón – Aquello aún le sonaba extraño a muchos, pero desde la última vez que se vieron en aquel hotel de la India, a Lovegood le había dado por llamar a Malfoy, Dragón tal como lo hacia su novio.

_

* * *

_

En una calurosa tarde en el exótico país de la India, ellos se encontraban en el interior del prestigioso hotel The Metropolitan en New Delhi, cuando Draco algo cansado del paseo de aquel día, se dio la vuelta y enfrento a la loca rubia, de una vez por todas.

_-Bien Lovegood, ¿Se puede saber por qué tú me llamas Dragón?_

_-Por supuesto que si puedes saberlo, la respuesta es bien sencilla, ya que según tengo entendido, Blaise y tú son como hermanos, ¿No es así? – Ambos jóvenes asintieron – Bueno yo solo deseo que entiendas que a pesar de todo en mi casa el día que Blaise y yo nos casemos, siempre reinará la familiaridad, por eso he decidido llamarte yo también Dragón…_

_Después de aquello, no hubo más problemas con respecto a ese tema, Luna le había ganado a Malfoy, pero está era una de esas batallas en las que valía la pena salir derrotado._

* * *

Harry se acerco a Neville, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a su viejo amigo, con el cual hizo una que otra travesura en aquel castillo encantado, que representó su primer hogar verdadero. Longbottom solo se irguió y recibió el abrazó y las palmadas en la espalda de su antiguo compañero de cuarto.

-Vaya Harry, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Así es Neville, veo que te ha ido bien y por cierto… siento lo de tu abuela – Aquí el hombre solo movió negativamente la cabeza.

-No hay nada que sentir, mi amigo, mi abuela ya estaba muy vieja era normal que nos abandonara – De todas maneras el auror de ojos esmeraldas apretó fuertemente el hombro de su compañero, para confortarlo, el sabía muy bien lo que era perder a un ser querido.

Theodoro se acerco a Percy y nada más con mirarlo a los ojos, el pelirrojo asintió, produciendo una contracción en los labios del castaño, como si acabase de tomar un chorro de limón puro. Pero se recupero casi de inmediato y llamando la atención de todos los allí reunido dijo:

-Creo que esta demás decirlo pero, esta no es exactamente una reunión social – Sus compañeros lo observaron, entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería el legislador con todo aquello, el legislador, muchos lo pensaron con algo de incredulidad, ¿Quién lo diría?, que el tímido joven Nott terminaría siendo una de las personalidades más importantes del mundo mágico. Pero ese no era el momento para divagar en los absurdos del destino, sino que era el momento de fraguar un nuevo plan que erradicara la oscuridad de una vez por todas.

-Bueno creo que lo más importante que deben saber es que no deben comunicarse con los antiguos miembros de la orden del fénix – Recalco Percy, antes que Theo prosiguiese.

-Pero eso ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber Mione – Ellos también se han preparado para esto – Señalo con amargura.

-La respuesta es sencilla – Habló el castaño de forma pausada y prudente – La mayoría se encuentra bajo la influencia del hechizo imperius…

Aquella revelación le helo la sangre a los presente, nadie sabía que hacer o decir, hasta que la voz de la pelirroja rompió el silencio a su paso.

-Pero y mi padre – Aquello lo dijo mirando detenidamente los ojos de su hermano.

-No te preocupes, lo despedí a tiempo – Señalo con amargura el hombre – Aunque para estas horas, seguramente he vuelto a ser un traidor para la familia.

-Pero eso es injusto – Discutió Colin, él cual ya parecía otro Weasley más, desde que Xenophilus, lo uniera a Ginevra, el paso a formar parte de la madriguera, tal parecía que Arthur y Molly, no se cansaban de adoptar nuevos hijos.

-No te preocupes Colin, es mejor así – Aseguro Nott – Si ellos creen que Percy volvió a ser un idiota – Ante esto, el susodicho le lanzo una mirada asesina, la que provoco algunas cuantas muecas divertidas – Los del ministerio no sospecharan de él, pero creo que Kingsley a caído bajo las manos de las hordas enemigas y que ha dicho todo lo que sabe…

-O lo que cree saber – Señalo Neville, mientras intercambiaba una expresión de triunfo con sus dos colegas, dejando a todos los presentes envuelto en un halito de misterio, que pronto seria develado.

Longbottom sustrajo del interior de su túnica un pequeño pergamino, el cual reconoció de forma inmediata Hermione.

-No puede ser el manuscrito de la Armada Dumbledore – Ahora si que nadie entendía nada, pero aquello empeoro cuando Theo afirmando con la cabeza dijo.

-Tienes razón Mione, pero ahora se le conoce como la Hermandad de Merlín y cuenta con algunos miembros más.

El pequeño pergamino se desplegó dejando apreciar su longitud, aquel pequeño pedazo de papel contaba con un sin número de nombres y de firmas. Un sin número de miembros que deseaba acabar de una vez por todas con aquel miedo, aquella tiranía.

-Solo en algo tienen razón los mortios – Señalo Percy – El fénix no volverá…

Y el silencio fue la única respuesta decente para aquella afirmación, cinco años habían pasado, ya era el momento de que los vientos cambiasen, para enrrumbarlos hacia un mejor destino.

* * *

Proditio: Traición.

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo la verdad no creo que haya sido uno de mis mejores actualizaciones, pero dado como me siento, creo que no está tan mal.

Besitos y espero comentarios.


	3. Cicatrices

Hola a todas, por fin me he recuperado de la peste que me cayó encima, aún no se de que me dio semejante malestar, pero bueno, con lo contaminado que esta el planeta pudo haber sido cualquier cosa… Por favor mantengan una mente conservacionista y ayuden a nuestro pequeño mundito azul, porque es el único que tenemos.

**Declaración: **Si me pagarán por cada vez que escribo esto de seguro ya sería millonaria. Pero en resumen… No soy la dueña de Harry Potter.

**El altar de crepúsculo.**

**Cap 3: Cicatrices.**

La noche se encontraba algo oscura, tal parecía que la luna había decidido no salir, volviendo gris toda aquella pintoresca campiña,la calma tan solo se veía perturbada por los sonidos de los animales de la noche, como grillos, chicharras o ranas.

La silueta encapuchada que se habría paso por aquel camino empedrado de Lot-et-Garonne, no parecía verse afectada por el lúgubre paisaje, avanzando a grandes zancadas, presurosa de llegar a su meta. Pronto se detuvo frente a una de las tantas casas de aquel pueblo turístico francés, con algo de dificultad sustrajo la llave del interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta, dando la impresión como si sostuviese algo muy pesado con su brazo o mano derecha, el sonido de la cerradura al ceder le altero un poco los nervios. Realmente aquello no se podía llamar vida, desde hace cinco años todo en su mundo se había vuelto una interminable zozobra y todo por sus propias acciones.

El interior de aquel chalet, era calido y bastante bien iluminado por la hermosa chimenea de piedra que se encontraba en el salón principal, la que obligo al sujeto a desprenderse de su capa. Un sutil destello, dejo apreciar que algo metálico recubría su brazo, quizás un guantelete o algo por el estilo, el sujeto volvió a dirigir su atención a la entrada, pasándole la llave y todos los seguros que esta poseía. Nuevamente se atrevió a pensar que con el paso de los días su grado de paranoia iba en creciente aumento, un suspiro cansino fue lo único que se permitió a modo de respuesta para sus propios pensamientos, mientras dejaba a su cabeza descansar un rato sobre la rugosa textura de la puerta de madera frente a sí.

El sonido de unos pasos llamo su atención, haciéndolo que se girará lentamente, mientras que por dentro rezaba que no fuese nadie más que su inquilina o alguno de los pequeños, pero como aún existía el margen de error, se permitió sujetar fuertemente la varita con su mano izquierda, recordando cuanto le había costado aprender a ser zurdo y el como había llegado a aquella situación.

_

* * *

_

-Charlie, Ronald, por piedad deténganse – Suplicaba Molly, con las lágrimas haciendo surcos sobre sus ya sonrosadas mejillas.

_-Si Charlie, sería bueno que hicieses caso a tu madre, como siempre…- El hombre tan solo lo miró sereno y alego como repuesta._

_-Lo siento mamá, pero en mis años de estudiar a los dragones he aprendido una cosa, si alguno pone en peligro a la manada este debe ser exterminado – Tanto los gemelos como Bill, observaron muy impresionados a su hermano._

_-¿Entonces piensas matarme?, ¿No qué eras mi hermano? – Le reprocho el menor de todos ellos._

_-Si tu no tienes miramiento, ni piedad a la hora de atacarnos, porque carajo yo si debería tenerlo contigo._

_Ronald solo pudo sentir como un gran torrente furioso se abría paso por sus venas, subiendo a través de su cuello y transformándose en palabras que aunque llego a pronunciar ya no servían de nada, simplemente porque había perdido el brazo que sostenía su varita._

_Tanto Molly, como Arthur, se habían levantado de sus puestos, Ron ya estaba convocando la maldición imperdonable, cuando Charlie demostrando que los años y la experiencia si hacen la gran diferencia, movió su varita como si tratase de rasgar el aire, tan rápido que cuando entendieron la razón de todo aquello, ya era demasiado tarde. El brazo de Ronald yacía a su lado aún con la varita en mano, mientras este lo observaba presa del miedo y la incredulidad, para luego escuchar desde los labios de aquel que lo había mutilado._

_-Lo siento, creo que ya me he acostumbrado a hacerle caso a mamá, por eso estás vivo, por eso y porque yo no soy como tú._

* * *

Por fin termino de girarse, encontrándose con un par de ojos que hacían rememorar al más frío invierno, debido al azul gélido que los adornaba, pronto resonó en la estancia una voz dulce y seductora, que lo hizo estremecer por completo, como cada noche desde hace cinco años, como cada noche que decidió estar con ella.

-Hoy llegaste más tarde que de costumbre, ¿No?

-He recibido noticias de Londres – Respondió con voz profunda – Tal parece que Rodolphus ha empezado a sembrar el caos en el mundo mágico nuevamente…

La mujer frunció el ceño visiblemente molesta, Ronald sabía que si algún tipo de conversación era tabú en aquella casa era está, pero debía comunicárselo, era más que obvio que pronto le exigirían retornar a Gran Bretaña y si el se negaba, eso atraería las sospechas de sus camaradas, logrando que los descubrieran y destruyeran todo lo que hasta ahora habían conseguido.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que hables de eso – Le recrimino la mujer – Además los niños aún no se acuestan, querían esperarte para que les dieras la buenas noches.

Ronald sonrió complacido, la verdad aquello le producía una satisfacción mayor a cualquier otra, por lo menos tenía la certeza de que había dos personitas en el mundo que lo amaban a él, por sobre todas las cosas, sus gemelos, Jonathan y Jessica. Sonriendo se encamino escaleras arriba, enrumbándose hacia la puerta de la izquierda donde ambos niños jugaban divertidos con un balón de rugby, apenas el pelirrojo cruzo la puerta, los dos infantes se levantaron y salieron corriendo a abrazarlo, era realmente extraño, nadie jamás hubiese supuesto que aquellos dos poseían algún tipo de parentesco con los Weasley, sus cabellos eran negros como el azabache, quizás lo único que los delatase fuesen sus ojos azules como el cielo y las pequitas de su cara, pero del resto… nada más.

-Papi te estábamos esperando – Exclamó la niña sumamente emocionada.

-Así es padre, queríamos que nos arroparas y darte las buenas noches – Habló el hombrecito de la casa. Ronald tan solo sonrío divertido, para tener cuatro años aquellos dos eran muy maduros o quizás todo era obra de la madre.

-Bien, a dormir ya es tarde – Ordenó cargándolos a ambos – Miren que mañana mamá los va a querer levantar y ustedes no le harán caso y eso solo traerá problemas – Ambos chiquillos rieron, viendo la cara que su progenitor emulaba, mientras imitaba una de las tantas pataletas de su mujer.

-Vaya, me agrada que por lo meno les sirva de entretenimiento – Mascullo la mujer desde el umbral.

-Mami – Grito Jessica - ¿Nos vas a dar nuestro beso de buenas noches?

-Por supuesto princesa – Rió adentrándose en la habitación.

* * *

-Creo que es por aquí – Comento un hombre regordete abriéndose paso por entre los espesos matorrales, que circundaban al pueblo Lot-et-Garonne.

-Más nunca te hago caso Vincent – Discutía un hombre mucho más alto, de cuerpo estilizado – Cada vez que tu nos guías acabamos perdidos.

-No es mi culpa – Se defendió – Sería mucho más fácil, si él aún tuviese sobre sí la marca tenebrosa…

-Excusas, viles excusas, es todo lo que sabes decir.

Aquello molestó aún más a Vincent Crabbe, sobre todo porque desde sus años de estudio en Hogwarts el siempre era el que cargaba con la responsabilidad de investigar y conducir cada proyecto que se les encomendaba, sin recibir nunca algún ápice de gratitud por parte de su eterno compañero Gregory Goyle, aún cuando este se llenaba la boca diciendo lo mucho que le había costado llegar a donde se encontraba, pero si él tan solo era un miserable inútil, lo único que le impedía deshacerse de su camarada, era que este poseía una habilidad asombrosa al momento de los combates, cosa que en más de una ocasión le había salvado la vida.

Por fin entraron al camino principal de aquel pueblo, las calles desiertas tan solo daban la impresión de que se internaban rápidamente en una ciudad fantasma, ni siquiera se oía el sonido de algún aparato electrónico, todo en ese lugar parecía muerto y abandonado, el vaho expulsado por su nariz tan solo lograba incrementar el rencor hacía sus líderes, los que les habían encomendado tan odiosa misión.

_

* * *

_

Bellatrix tomaba tranquilamente el té de la tarde, mientras acariciaba con su mano izquierda su hinchado vientre, aún hoy muchos de los mortios se pregunta, ¿Cómo en la profunda sabiduría de Merlín, entraba el hecho de que aquellos dos se pudiesen procrear?, pero como eso no era de la incumbencia de nadie, las discusiones sobre aquel tema pronto morían apenas comenzaban.

_Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro, como adivinando sus pensamientos, pero pronto centraron su atención nuevamente en aquella bruja loca que helaba la sangre de cualquiera, ella les dedico una mirada de sus ojos negro y ambos entendieron que debían avanzar y hacerle una reverencia. La mujer sonrió complacida, tal parecía que los años en el poder la habían corrompido aún más, si eso era posible, ella esbozo una sonrisa sicópata y empezó su intervención._

_-Bienvenidos, mis más fieles compañeros – Aquella frase los lleno de orgullo, sus esfuerzos poco a poco, se veían recompensados – Los he mandado a llamar, porque necesito que se encarguen de reunir nuevamente a todos y cada uno de nuestros queridos camaradas._

_-Si me permite la pregunta My Lady – Bella Asintió, para darle confianza Goyle – Pero, ¿Esa decisión tan repentina a qué se debe?_

_La bruja les lanzo una mirada intensa, mientras que parecía sopesar sus alternativas, las cuales se resumían a hacerlos participe de la información o no, por fin cambio el semblante y continuo._

_-Digamos de que nos ha llegado un rumor sobre algunos movimientos fraudulentos por parte de un grupo rebelde y nos parece más sensato, él juntar a los hermanos lo más rápido posible – Y dibujando una siniestra sonrisa agrego – Claro que si ustedes no se consideran dignos para este trabajo, no tengo ningún problema…_

_-No mi señora – Intervino Crabbe – Nada nos honra más que complacerla a usted y a nuestro señor Rodolphus._

_-Así me gusta señores, la lealtad por delante – Y señalándoles el buró de la esquina, les ordeno – En aquel cajón está la lista completa de nuestros miembros, tómenla y empiecen su misión cuanto antes. Por cierto a cada miembro que contacten denle nuestra dirección, tenemos también planes para ellos…_

* * *

Eso había sido hace un mes, ya habían logrado dar con el paradero de la mayoría, pero encontrar a Ronald Weasley fue toda un odisea, todo porque el muy idiota se dejo amputar un brazo por uno de sus hermanos, la verdad ninguno de ellos entendía cual era el interés que despertaba este hombre en sus dos dirigentes.

Al fin la brújula encantada de Vincent les indico que habían conseguido su objetivo, los dos mortifagos se asomaron por una de las ventanas apreciando lo apetecible del interior de aquel hogar, decidiendo irrumpir en el interior de aquella estancia, por medio de la aparición.

* * *

Al fin los niños se encontraban dormidos, Ron tan solo deseaba darse un baño caliente e ir a dormir con su mujer, pero esta le informo que calentaría su comida para que cenase, el hombre aunque más cansado que hambriento decidió no discutir con ella, sabía que aquello era una batalla perdida, así que solo la siguió escaleras abajo, solo para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

* * *

Crabbe y Goyle, se posicionaron justo al frente de las calidas lenguas de fuegos que ardían en el interior de aquella chimenea, mientras se preguntaban, ¿Cómo había hecho el Weasley para tener aquella casa?, cuando unas pisadas en las escaleras llamaron su atención. La verdad si no lo hubiesen visto con sus propios ojos, jamás lo creerían, Pansy Parkinson descendía lentamente del piso superior, mientras regañaba a Ronald por su extraña manía de saltarse la cena últimamente. Cuando la morena reparo en los dos "invitados" ya era demasiado tarde, pero debía poner sobre aviso a Ron, más que nada por los niños, así que decidida grito.

-Crabbe, Goyle ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los aludidos estaban en estado de shock, según los informes de las misiones de los mortios, Pansy había muerto hace cinco años en Hogwarts y quien la ajusticio era Weasley, pero viéndola allí parada tan viva como cualquiera, entendieron de que el pelirrojo se las había ingeniado para engañarlos a todos y eso solo significaba, crimen de alta traición.

* * *

Cuando Ron escucho aquello, no pudo más que sacar su varita, mientras se encaminaba a uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos de aquella edificación, la verdad lo que le interesó de aquella propiedad había sido justamente eso, la enorme cantidad de puertas y pasajes secretos que poseía. El hombre avanzaba a paso raudo, sabía que su mujer estaba peligrando en aquella sala, ya que los nombrados no iban en tener miramientos a la hora de acabar con su vida.

Pansy observaba con algo de terror a sus antiguos compañeros de torre, mientas que por dentro suplicaba que Ronald se apresurase a ir en su rescate, porque sino sus hijos se quedarían huérfanos esta noche, bueno eso si sobrevivían. Pronto observó, como la pared frente a ella se deslizaba lentamente hacia la derecha, dejándole el paso a libre a su esposo, el que sin más demora procedió a estrangular con su brazo metálico a Crabbe mientras con el otro movía su varita conjurando.

-Avada Kedavra – El cuerpo de Gregory se desplomo en el suelo, siendo amortiguado por la gruesa alfombra que adornaba el piso de la sala. Ronald volvió su atención hacia Vincent, el que intentaba desesperadamente sacar su varita, pero antes de que lo consiguiera, su cuello crujió dejándolo inmóvil para siempre.

Los ojos de Pansy se encontraron con los de su marido, ambos se hallaban abatidos y sumamente preocupados.

-Debemos empacar e irnos de aquí – Ordenó el pelirrojo, la chica solo asintió encaminadose nuevamente al piso superior, el hombre miro los cadáveres frente a él y un recuerdo volvió a su memoria.

_

* * *

_

Ronald caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos solitarios de aquel castillo, aquello se había vuelto su hobbie favorito desde lo ocurrido en clase de pociones, desde que Pansy lo había abandonado a su suerte. Inesperadamente alguien apareció por una de las esquinas, estampándose de bruces contra él y cayendo irremediablemente al suelo, cuando por fin vio de quien se trataba no podía creer su suerte, sobre todo porque ahora ella representaba el porque de que aún se encontrase en Hogwarts, debía matarla, así se lo habían ordenado y pronto ella lo miró a los ojos. Al percibir su miedo, el no pudo más que sonreír, deseaba hacerla sentir miserable, tanto o más de lo que ella le hizo sentir a él.

_-Pero que sorpresa si es la señorita Parkinson_

_-Ron… - Su voz reflejaba miedo._

_-No, no, no – Habló el chico, mientras movía su índice derecho de forma negativa- Lo lamento pero no recuerdo el haberle dado permiso para llamarme así, mi nombre es Ronald, pero para ti soy el joven Weasley, ¿Está claro? – La chica no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que poseían una cierta expresión maniaca, así que con esfuerzo afirmo con su cabeza._

_El joven empezó a acercarse más a ella, la morena quería gritar, pero eso solo provocaría que el fuese violento y la agrediera, pronto sintió la palma de la mano izquierda sobre su rostro, una lagrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, siendo atrapada por uno de los dedos del pelirrojo._

_-Pansy, yo te amaba y mucho – Sus palabras sonaban apagadas como si estuviese en medio de un trance – Pero tu me decepcionaste y también decepcionaste a la hermandad – La chica ya no sabía que hacer, de repente el joven bajo la mano hasta su cuello empezando a presionarlo con fuerza, la morena quería gritar, pero el agarre era tal que el sonido no salía – Me ordenaron matarte Pansy – La joven abrió más los ojos, en esos momentos era la expresión perfecta del terror- Me lo ordeno Rodolphus, dijo que si acababa contigo me recompensaría y bueno, como lo comprenderás no pude negarme – Con horror, la muchacha observo como Ron sacaba su varita con la mano libre y se alejaba lentamente, mientras pronunciaba – Avada Kedavra._

_Un grito desgarrador perturbo el ambiente, Pansy estaba segura de que iba a morir, pero el chico jamás le apunto a ella, simplemente había acabado con la vida de otro Slytherin, al que le habían encargado el mismo trabajo, la muchacha lo miro entre sorprendida y aterrada, el solo se le acerco y dijo._

_-Ven conmigo – La tomo del brazo y la obligo a pararse._

_-¿A dónde vamos?, ¿Dónde me llevas?- Quiso saber desesperada._

_Pero él no le respondió, pronto se encontraron en los terrenos del castillo frente al sauce boxeador, el chico se acerco a una de las raíces y le hizo cosquilla, logrando así que un pasaje se percibiera._

_-Entra por ahí, te llevara Hosmeda, específicamente a la casa de los gritos – La morena lo veía sin entender nada._

_-Si me voy pensarán que yo mate a ese chico…_

_-No – La silencio Weasley – Si informo que te he matado, todos los iniciados deberán abandonar el colegio, así que tu ausencia o la de cualquiera pasara a ser algo común – Dicho esto el Gryffindor se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver al interior del edificio, pero Parkinson aún tenía una duda rondando su cabeza._

_-Espera –Él se detuvo - ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Y sin siquiera mirarla contesto._

_-Porque es verdad, yo te amaba… Es decir te amo, ahora vete, que si te ven volverás a estar en problemas._

_Ella obedeció y se interno en aquel agujero, mientras Ronald, iba a avisarles a todos sus camaradas, su triunfo, pero antes convirtió el cuerpo de aquel chico en el de Pansy, así si querían pruebas las tendrían._

* * *

Una sonrisa cansina adorno sus labios, aquel plan había sido perfecto, pero como siempre, entre cielo y tierra no se puede mantener nada oculto y ahora su familia corría peligro y él no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, a menos de que…

Una idea desesperada cruzo su cabeza, realmente esperaba que cinco años fuera tiempo suficiente, para perdonar a alguien…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo...

Espero sinceramente que le haya gustado, como dije en mi fic anterior, en esta historia no se puede dar nada por sentado.

Besitos y por favor dejenme sus comentarios, miren que muchas veces son ustedes quienes me brindan las ideas.

Cuidense y hasta otra actualización.


	4. Visiones

* * *

Que tal mis muy queridas lectoras, espero hayan disfrutado de estas vacaciones de verano viajando mucho y vengan con energías renovadas…

**Declaración: **Estoy esperando como loca la sexta peli de Harry Potter, pero mientras llega, me dedico a jugar con su vida, aunque no me pertenezca…

**El altar del crepúsculo.**

**Cap. 4: Visiones.**

El otoño había venido más inclemente que nunca ese año, hasta ahora las lluvias no habían amainado y el frío y la humedad que viajaban por el aire, tan solo le hacia desear a uno quedarse perennemente en el interior del calido hogar.

Draco yacía dormido en su cómoda cama de plumas, mientras abrazaba contra él, el cuerpo frágil y tibio de Hermione, pero en su rostro se apreciaba la poca paz que tenía en aquellos momentos, parecía estar librando una lucha interna con un fantasma invisible que se había colado en lo más profundo de su mente impidiéndole descansar.

* * *

A unos cuantos kilómetros de aquel enorme departamento, en una vieja urbanización muggle, otro hombre movía su cabeza de un lado para el otro, mientras un terrible escozor le quemaba la sien. La pelirroja junto a él debía dar las gracias a Merlín de tener el sueño tan pesado y profundo, porque si no esa madrugada la hubiese pasado en vela.

_

* * *

_

Harry se encontraba en medio de unos de los escenarios más funestos y traumáticos de su juventud, el cementerio donde reposaban los restos de la familia Ryddle, aun tenía la mirada enfocada en aquel ángel esquelético que parecía la imagen vívida de la muerte. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, mientras que el rostro de Voldemort se cernía sobre él, como el espectro de su padre a Hamlet.

_Unos pasos en la distancia hicieron aumentar su paranoia, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿Por qué de repente volvían a salir a flote las sombras de su pasado?, el auror simplemente decidió cerrar los ojos y buscar calmarse. Total lo que iba ocurrir, pasaría de todos modos._

_

* * *

_

Draco avanzaba a grandes zancadas bajo la luz de aquella luna llena, el terreno era un barrial que le impedía su rápido avance. No sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba, parecía uno de esos pueblitos perdidos en los confines de Inglaterra, de los que nadie sabe, ni quiere saber nada. Extrañamente sus pasos lo conducían rumbo a una vieja mansión de rejas negras, cuyo jardín parecía haberse marchitado con el paso de los tiempos, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al posicionarse frente al buzón y apreciar en finas letras plateadas Ryddle, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él ahí?.

_Las bisagras rechinaron cuando el se abrió paso dentro de la propiedad, el lugar se encontraba sumergido en el más mortal de los silencios, como advirtiendo a los curiosos que se alejasen lo más rápido que les permitiesen sus piernas. Pero Malfoy ya hacia muchos años que había dejado de temerle a esa clase de avisos… Al hallarse frente la robusta puerta color ébano, el rubio se detuvo una fracción de segundo a estudiar sus posibilidades, pero pronto comprendió que su objetivo se encontraba tras aquellas antiguas paredes._

_

* * *

_

Potter esperaba el desenlace de lo que sea que iba ocurrir, hasta que un viento gélido pareció atravesarle el corazón, cuando al fin despego sus parpados pudo apreciar la silueta de un joven bastante abrigado que se internaba de a poco entre los grises sepulcros de piedra, atraído por una extraña curiosidad el hombre empezó a seguir a aquel chico, mientras este se dedicaba a leer cuidadosamente los nombres enmarcados en mármol de las criptas allí existentes.

_

* * *

_

El platinado escucho resonar sus pasos en la vacía y polvorienta estancia, sabanas blancas recubrían todas las pertenencias que resguardaba aquel portentoso hogar, la penumbra arropaba cada recodo de aquel salón, obligándole a cambiar el color de sus ojos, pasando del mercurio al mas puro ámbar, aquella habilidad le había costado demasiados años dominarla, pero ahora representaba su mejor herramienta para cuando la luz escaseaba. Pronto se encontró frente a las escalinatas en forma de caracol, sabía que tenía que subir, aunque la verdad no entendía muy bien el ¿Por qué?, y sin hacerse de rogar empezó su ascensión hasta el segundo piso.

_

* * *

_

El moreno casi se resbala, por el abrupto frenazo que dio aquel muchacho, sus lentes se habían resbalado sobre su nariz, quedando un poco torcidos. Él se los acomodo sobre sus orbes esmeralda, aclarando así su visión, inmediatamente el aliento se le corto en los pulmones, mientras su corazón empezaba a latir más aprisa, no lo podía creer, miró ensimismado el panteón que se levantaba enfrente, labrado en el más exquisito mármol, proyectando imágenes de brujas, dragones y runas, todo brillando a la luz de las estrellas, pero la sorpresa no terminaba allí, en letras que parecían hechas en oro el apellido Black resaltaba por todo lo alto.

_Su guía se removió algo nervioso, las manos le temblaban, pero aún así se armó de valor para sustraer algo que se encontraba oculto sobre su pecho, algo que pronto destello al contacto con el sutil resplandor lunar, un dije dorado en forma de llave y finamente ornamentado con piedras preciosas, pendía del cuello de aquel joven sostenido por una cadena plateada. El chico avanzo un poco para volver a titubear y en ese momento Harry lo entendió, aquel era el hijo de Regulus Black…_

_

* * *

_

Finalmente Draco había alcanzado el piso superior, la gruesa alfombra que servía de protección para el piso de caoba pulida amortiguaba el eco de su presencia, mientras se internaba aún más en aquel recodo del pasado. Inesperadamente una luz se encendió en una de las tantas habitaciones de aquel pasillo, el hombre por instinto detuvo su avance, pero pasado unos cuantos minutos en los que no hubo variación alguna, decidió encaminarse justo hacia ese cuarto.

_Como todo en aquella vieja mansión la puerta se quejo al ser abierta, el sitio se encontraba desabitado y la claridad que el había detectado provenía de la chimenea, frente a esta se encontraban dos mullidos sillones de espaldar amplio. Draco no pudo evitar rememorar las muchas veces que encontró a su padre dormido en un sillón muy parecido a estos, el cual aún se hallaba en la sala de la que alguna vez fue la gloriosa mansión Malfoy, con cierta nostalgia se acerco a una de las butacas, pero su objetivo se vio truncado, cuando se dio cuenta de que ambas ya se encontraban ocupadas._

_

* * *

_

La respiración del joven parecía bastante brusca, aún la duda o quizás el miedo le impedían seguir adelante, Harry solo deseaba que se decidiera de una maldita vez en abrir aquella tumba. De repente un murmullo llego a sus oídos, parecía provenir de aquel joven, dándole la impresión de que rezaba, pero al concentrarse más en sus palabras, pudo entender lo que decía.

_-Maldición Sirius, tú puedes… Mamá dijo que ya estabas en edad de cargar con esta responsabilidad, así que abre la cripta de una buena vez – Y como si las palabras le hubiesen infundido el valor necesario el muchacho termino de avanzar el trecho que le faltaba, posicionando la llave en la abertura de la puerta, mientras exclamaba – Ancestros del pasado, orgullosos Black, príncipes y condesas de la magia, hoy me rindo ante ustedes, como mi padre alguna vez lo hizo, prometiéndoles que yo Sirius Antuan Black Hookum, jamás los habré de decepcionar perdiendo la cabeza por un supuesto Mesías, ya que el conocimiento es algo que se cosecha solo cuando es compartido con otros que en verdad se lo merezcan…- Potter quedo muy sorprendido por aquel monologo, el chico no debía pasar de los dieciséis años, pero sus palabras y la convicción con que las dijo, solo le hacían pensar en lo muy orgulloso que se hubiese sentido Regulus si aún estuviese vivo._

_La llave giro tres veces antes de que la cerradura cediese y que todas aquellas extrañas runas brillasen como si estuvieran hechas en fuego, el muchacho volvió a tragar saliva, Harry se acerco más a él para poder visualizar el interior de la tumba, quedando totalmente perplejo ante el contenido de la misma, todas las paredes se encontraban recubiertas por grandes libreros, que a su vez eran resguardados por gruesos volúmenes o manuscritos finamente protegidos por elegantes estuches de terciopelo, la biblioteca más completa sobre magia acababa de ser reabierta, pero su guardián no entendía aún el peligro que se cernía sobre sí._

_

* * *

_

Aquellos hermosos ojos, que hacia poco habían recuperado su triste color gris, se hallaban abiertos de par en par, intentando entender la escena, pero nada lógico podía explicar aquello. Los ocupantes de las sillas se miraron mutuamente algo divertidos, nunca imaginaron causarle semejante asombro al pobre rubio, aunque tampoco estaba entre sus planes el volver a tener algún tipo de contacto con el mundo de los vivos, no después de aquella noche en el Ministerio…

_Sirius y Regulus enfocaron su vista en las gruesas lenguas de fuego emanadas por la chimenea de piedra, cada uno esperando que el otro comenzará la explicación del porque de su presencia, pero fue Malfoy el que se les adelanto a ambos._

_-¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? – Las palabras le sonaron hasta divertidas al mayor de los hermanos y sin más dilaciones procedió a contestar._

_-¿Es así como se saluda a la familia Draco? – El hombre le lanzo una mirada asesina… Cosa que lo divirtió aún más._

_-Vamos Sirius no lo enfades, además él está en todo su derecho de preguntar sobre nuestra presencia…_

_-Ahora resulta que tú eres el serio y responsable ¿No? – Le discutió bastante indignado, pero decidió no darle más larga al asunto – Ok, necesitamos que consigas a alguien…_

_-¿Yo?, pero… ¿A quien? – Pregunto el platinado con cierta molestía._

_-A tú primo – Completo Regulus – Como ya una vez te dije yo iba a ser padre, mi hijo nació y necesito que lo localices, su vida corre peligro…_

_-¿Por qué no me sorprende?, esa parece la maldición de nuestra asquerosa familia – Grito con rencor Draco – Y adivino tiene que ver con los mortifagos, Voldemort y para terminar el hermoso cuadro Tía Bellatrix…_

_Nuevamente los Black intercambiaron miradas, como les reventaba que él muchacho tuviese la razón, pero que más podían hacer sino aceptarlo y con un suspiro de cansancio ambos asintieron._

_-Aja y se puede saber ¿Cómo carajo lo reconozco o lo encuentro? _

_-Eso es muy sencillo, está estudiando en Hogwarts y por como es… Solo pregúntale a mi ahijado, él ya lo vio…_

_-¿Cómo? – El rostro de Draco dejaba entre ver la duda y el asombro._

_-Mientras estamos aquí hablando – Empezó a aclarar Regulus – Harry esta presenciando el como mi hijo hace uso de la única herencia que le deje…_

_-La cripta…- Susurro Malfoy, provocando que sus interlocutores volvieran a asentir._

_-Así es… Su madre le dijo que cuando cumpliera los dieciséis estaría listo para cargar con su responsabilidad de salvaguardar el mayor tesoro que le pudo haber dejado su padre… la riqueza del conocimiento._

_-Solo – Continuó Sirius – Que este conocimiento podría resultarle algo contraproducente, si los mortios se enterasen de que los libros que hicieron a Voldemort el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos aún existen, pues sin duda harían todo lo posible por obtenerlos…_

_-Eso pone la vida de mi hijo en peligro…_

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué le dejaste semejante responsabilidad? – Le reprocho el rubio._

_-Porque es mi hijo, el único en quien siempre habría de confiar, aún sin haberlo conocido – Aquella frase caló hondo en el corazón de Draco, mientras visualizaba en su memoria, las palabras de un viejo pedazo de papel que aún portaba consigo en el interior de su billetera y que termina con un, __Te ama sinceramente tu padre: Lucius Malfoy._

_

* * *

_

Potter estaba realmente obnubilado, por el semejante tesoro que yacía ante él, quiso seguir avanzando pero algo se lo impedía o quizás sería el hecho de que su cuerpo parecía no querer obedecerle, porque aún no se había sobre puesto a la impresión inicial.

_El jovencito si se adentro un poco más en el mausoleo, ocasionando que las antorchas en el interior se encendieran tras sentir su sola presencia, Sirius sonreía con una calidez y un orgullo que solo podía compartir consigo mismo, llevaba años esperando por este momento, años en los que se pregunto sin cesar, el ¿Por qué?, de no haber conocido a su progenitor, a lo que su madre siempre le contestó lo mismo…_

_-Tú padre te quiso mucho Antuan, por eso prefirió entregar su vida a cambio de un futuro dichoso para ti. Prueba de ello es el dije que te dejo, cuídalo mucho, porque estoy segura de que te será de utilidad a lo largo de tu vida – Tras aquellos recuerdos, el muchacho se quito la boina que llevaba sobre su cabeza, liberando así su cabello azabache, mientras que descubría parte de su cara hasta ahora cubierta por una gruesa bufanda de lana color verde. Cuando Harry lo pudo apreciar, otra oleada de emociones se apretujo en su pecho, aquel chico era la viva imagen de su difunto padrino y para más ironías del destino portaba su nombre como propio._

_

* * *

_

Los hermanos se colocaron de pie frente al auror, Draco solo dejo salir una mueca, era más que absurdo el comportamiento de los azares de su existencia, la vida misma parecía estar labrada por un conjunto de ironías inconexas, que terminaban proporcionando las respuestas adecuadas, en los momentos menos esperados, como prueba de semejante conclusión, podría alegar esta misma escena. Tantos años quejándose de no tener una familia que lo quisiese y ahora que realmente no tenía un familiar decente vivo, si podía contar con ellos, por lo menos a través de sus sueños. Regulus avanzó hasta él y tendiéndole la mano con el puño cerrado le dijo:

_-Toma, esto les será de utilidad, solo puede ser usado por alguien que porte sangre Black – El platinado extendió su mano posicionándola justo debajo de la de su primo._

_-Te lo envía Cissy – Agrego Sirius, con una sonrisa cómplice. Draco lo miró incrédulo – Es algo que te protegera._

_Un anillo plateado cayó sobre su mano, mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía, al tiempo que un trueno resonaba a lo lejos._

* * *

Harry despertó algo sobresaltado, no entendía muy bien el mensaje de aquel enigmático sueño, aunque el ardor en su frente le decía que aquello no debía ser catalogado como un sueño normal, más sin embargo, llamarlo premonición o visión, podría sonar demasiado preocupante.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto principal de un hermoso penhouse, Malfoy sintió como una voz lo llamaba insistentemente, una voz que le recordó a Mione, de inmediato se desperezo, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de su prometida.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? – Preguntó aún medio dormido.

-Parece que tenías una pesadilla, no dejabas de moverte de un lado a otro, así que decidí despertarte – Le respondió la castaña - ¿Qué soñabas?

El chico se llevo las manos al rostro intentando aclarar las ideas, pero sintió como algo frío y pesado se hallaba en el interior de una de ellas y abriendo la palma, pudo observar un antiguo y bien forjado anillo de planta, que en cuyo centro, portaba una **B** de color jade, símbolo atribuible al linaje Black, y mirando los ojos de su preciosa novia articulo.

-Mi familia a regresado…

* * *

Ahora si las estoy adentrando én la verdadera trama de esta segunda parte...

Espero les guste lo que hasta ahora han visto...

Y también espero sus reviews con mucha ilusión...

Besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Retorno al pasado

Hola a todas, siento haberme retrasado en la actualización, pero es que de manera extraña empecé un viaje de autodescubrimiento no planeado, además de la misma forma comencé clases y tengo trabajo a montón y si sumamos a eso que a mi papá se le había olvidado pagar el servicio de Internet… Bueno creo que estoy más que excusada…

**Declaración: **Como siempre deseo dejar en claro que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino que es obra de la mente creativa de J. K. R.

**El altar del crepúsculo.**

**Cap. 5: Retorno al pasado.**

El insistente golpeteo en la puerta principal ya había generado cierta exasperación en Charlie, el cual bajaba presuroso las angostas escaleras de la madriguera, mientras ocultaba su camisa en el interior de su pantalón y sus pies se encaminaban al hall de la entrada. Al pasar por el salón miró con cierto grado de felicidad, las innumerables cartas dirigidas a su persona y todas con la misma impecable caligrafía, ya estaba deseando que su mujer e hijos regresaran de visitar a sus suegros. Lamentaba enormemente el no haberles podido acompañar, pero tenía que sacar a flote la nueva empresa de los Weasley, ¿Quién podría decirlo o imaginarlo si quiere?, gracias a los ingresos proporcionado por Fred y George, ahora la familia contaba con su propia centro, para criar animales mágicos. La verdad se había inaugurado hace tan solo cinco meses, el proyecto estaba muy resiente y el no considero pertinente dejarlo todo a cargo de su socio, sobre todo porque este perdía fácilmente la cabeza cuando de criaturas mágicas se hablaba, si la verdad es que Hagrid resultaba de mucha ayuda en algunas ocasionas, pero en otras…

Pensando en ello, por fin alcanzo el pomo de la puerta y haciéndolo girar la abrió mientras exclamaba irritado.

-Se puede saber, ¿Cuál es la maldita emergencia? – Pero de inmediato calló, sus ojos celestes brillaron por el desconcierto, mientras que sus labios se apretaban de forma tal que terminaron formando una fina línea. Realmente creía que aquello era una extraña alucinación, hasta que a sus oídos recibieron el golpe de la realidad.

-Tanto tiempo Charlie… - Allí parados en frente del umbral de la madriguera se encontraban Ronald, Pansy y un par de niños de negros cabellos, que al mirar de forma curiosa al hombre, le debelaron que eran sus sobrinos, por la inocencia que delataban sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué quieres? – Sinceramente el no había querido que su voz sonará tan brusca, pero al ver a su hermano después de tantos años, lo único que apareció en su cabeza, fue el recuerdo de la batalla en el ministerio. De repente aprecio el brazo y la mano metálica que ahora sustituía la que él había arrancado hace algún tiempo, aunque parecía que hubiese sido en otra vida.

-Iré directamente al grano Charlie, realmente me importa un carajo lo que pienses de mi, pero necesito un sitio seguro para Jonathan y Jessica – Al decir eso señalo a los gemelos que se encontraban entre ellos – Los mortifagos me buscan, quieren mi cabeza y la de mi esposa. Ah, si por cierto… Me case – Ante esto Pansy saludo batiendo en el aire su mano derecha, en un intento por aminorar la tensión del lugar – No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a mi, yo ya estoy hundido en la mierda, pero mis hijos no merecen pagar por mis errores y como sinceramente no tengo a nadie a quien acudir, vine a probar suerte con mi… - Pero antes de continuar aquella frase decidió callar, no se consideraba digno de pronunciar semejante aseveración, así que corrigiéndose a si mismo termino – Con ustedes.

Un millón de imágenes se arremolinaban en el interior del pelirrojo. Realmente Ronald debía estar sumamente desesperado, para tocar la puerta de la casa de sus padres, después de cinco años de ausencia, más aún cuando lo último que había hecho era casi asesinar a sus hermanos. Charlie no sabía muy bien que hacer, agradecía a Merlín el que sus padres hubiesen decidido salir a dar un paseo por Londres, porque sinceramente no creía que su salud se prestase para sorpresiva visita. Volviendo en si, miró otra vez el cuadro familiar, los pequeños se veían tan inocentes, recordó a sus propios hijos, ¿Cómo estarían ahora?, esperaba que bien y felices. Sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en los de su hermano, parecía distinto, mayor, más maduro quizás… No sabía como definirlo realmente, lo que si entendía a plenitud es que este no era el mismo chiquillo desquiciado que lo amenazo de muerte alguna vez, pero tristemente si era el que cargaba con sus culpas, una mueca se dibujo en su rostro.

-Llevas cinco años sin comunicarte con tu familia maldito desgraciado – Tanto Ron como Pansy, sentían que el corazón se les oprimía en el pecho, los Weasley representaban su única esperanza de poner a sus niños a salvo, pero ahora aquella probabilidad parecía extremadamente lejana, o por lo menos eso creyeron hasta escuchar – Y ahora ¿Quieres que cuidemos de tus hijos mientras huyes de nuevo?, lo siento pero si ellos se quedan tu también enano – La expresión de incredulidad en la cara de Ronald fue apoteósica, rápidamente busco una razón oculta en la mirada de el hombre frente a él, pero vio la más pura sinceridad, ocasionando de manera irónica que las lagrimas se agolparan a tal grado, que tuvo que dejarlas salir al tiempo que sentía como las piernas le fallaban y lo obligaban a caer de rodillas en el suelo, la morena a su lado se encontraba igual de conmocionada, surcos de agua empezaban a formarse en su rostro, mientras que apretaba fuertemente la mano de su esposo, como muestra de aliciente.

Charlie observó cada reacción, cada gesto y no pudo más que sentir una infinita pena por ellos, le recordaban a un animalito acorralado, así que dando un par de pasos hacia el frente, se posiciono entre los niños que vigilaban preocupados a su padre y agachándose puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Además… - El silencio motivo a Ron a levantar la cabeza – Creo que te debo algo, a parte de una disculpa – Dijo mirando de forma directa el brillante y pesado brazo. Aquí el ex mortio sintió como su alma y su conciencia eran fácilmente desgarradas de un todo, él era el que debía pedir perdón no Charlie, pensando en ello negó con la cabeza y abrazando a su hermano dijo.

-No, yo soy el que le debe una disculpa a todos… He sido un verdadero enajenado, un pobre diablo… Un monstruo – Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue que correspondieran su abrazo – Pero no pido que me perdonen… No lo pido, porque ni yo se si pueda hacerlo. Descubrí en esto cinco años que tengo una conciencia, una conciencia que me ha sabido castigar, más de lo que lo hubiera hecho un dementor… - Y pronto dejo descansar su cabeza, con todo el peso de sus pecados, sobre el hombro de su hermano, mientras recordaba vagamente una escena de su niñez, una imagen que le recordaba que él, en algún tiempo perteneció a una familia.

* * *

Su mirada se paseaba curiosa por el despacho, el tiempo parecía no haber hecho mella en la decoración, todo se encontraba igual a como lo estaba la última vez que piso aquella oficina, sus labios formaron una graciosa curvatura. Los recuerdos se volvían imagines ilusorias a su alrededor, mientras que los aburridos sermones retumbaban cual eco de lo que alguna vez fue.

Ciertamente su adolescencia no era una de las etapas favoritas de su vida, pero por lo menos representó el tiempo del cambio y de la felicidad, aún con todas las penas que arrastraba consigo, decidió darse el mismo una oportunidad para salvaguardar su alma y conocer lo que significaba la palabra cariño y amistad.

El sonido de la puerta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, lentamente giro su cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos oscuros ojos que siempre lo miraron con un deje de orgullo, pero al observarlo más detenidamente se dio cuenta que el tiempo si cambiaba algunas cosas.

Severus Snape se adentro en su oficina, su cabello ahora se encontraba corto y su rostro ya mostraba señales de los años y de las guerras vencidas, pero dejo que su expresión se alegrara ante la imagen de su ahijado. Repentinamente rememoro las muchas veces que encontró a Draco sentado en aquel mismo diván con actitud suficiente o perdido entre los propios demonios que Lucius había creado para él. Era raro como el tiempo coloca cada cosa en su lugar, a pesar de los muchos esfuerzos que los hombres hacen por impedirlo.

Draco se puso de pie, mientras que una mueca traviesa escapaba de su cara, dándole una chispa de picardía a sus grises ojos, obra de su propia ocurrencia.

-Y bien padrino, ¿Estoy en problemas? – La pregunta obligo al viejo profesor a parpadear varias veces, hasta que divertido contesto.

-No lo se Draco, dímelo tú – Aquello fue un aire de juventud para ambos hombres, si saber realmente en cuantas ocasiones aquel cuarto había sido testigo de ese mismo dialogo, Y sin más, el rubio termino de cerrar la brecha entre ellos, para poder regalarle un calido abrazo a el único hombre que le demostró en vida algo de sentimiento paternal.

-¿Cómo estás Sev? – Le interrogo con su mejor sonrisa.

-Bien muchacho, algo atareado… No se si lo sabrás, pero Minerva a enfermado producto de toda esta aura de intrigas y desfachateses que el gobierno de los mortios ha provocado. Así que yo me estoy haciendo cargo del colegio, por los momentos... – El joven puso expresión preocupada.

-Pero, ¿Ella esta bien?.

-Si, pero el tiempo no perdona ahijado, McGonagall no es ninguna jovencita y su temperamento incorruptible la lleva a tomarse las cosas demasiado a pecho. Así que no es de sorprender que su salud se resienta, ella no está hecha para dirigir esta escuela con el entorno actual, pero ninguno de nosotros le vamos a pedir que abandone el puesto, por lo tanto nos encargamos de resolver ciertos detalles sin que ella se entere.

-Ya veo – Comento Malfoy en un susurro – Oye tío, ¿Es cierto que muchos de ustedes están bajo el influjo de la maldición imperius?

La pregunta sorprendió vivamente a Snape, el que miró de forma seria al platinado.

-Y de ser así, ¿No es un riesgo preguntarme eso? – Su ceja se había arqueado un poco. Pero el hombre frente a él, solo volvió a sonreír.

-Lo sería si tu estuvieras hechizado, pero no lo estas ya me percaté de ello – Y con uno de sus dedos señalo su sien.

-¿Con qué es cierto entonces eres un auror censere? – El joven asintió – Felicidades, realmente me haces sentir orgulloso hijo – Draco no pudo evitar, mejor dicho no quiso evitar la felicidad que le producía la afirmación de su padrino, era lo más cercano que tenía de un padre, así que escuchar que se enorgullecía de él, era lo máximo.

-Gracias tío… - Severus le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Vaya tal parece que con los años nos hemos ablandado – Argumento con algo de molestia el profesor – Bueno y volviendo a tu pregunta, si es cierto, algunos de los antiguos miembro de la orden han caído bajo un hechizo parecido al imperius, más sin embargo no es el mismo…

-¿Cómo así?

-La verdad hijo, aún estudiamos el conjuro, así que sobre ese tema no tengo una maldita respuesta aún… Siento decírtelo, pero si viniste por esto no te puedo ayudar.

-Entonces estoy de suerte, porque no vine solamente por eso… - Snape, lo miró ahora con mayor intriga – Se que en esta escuela estudia un primo mío – Aquí el hombre si abrió los ojos.

-¿Te refieres a Antuan? – Draco asintió satisfecho.

-Si ese mismo… ¿Está aquí verdad?

-Así es en Slytherin, ¿Pero por qué te interesa? – Aquello le parecía muy sospechoso al maestro, Malfoy jamás había sido un chico familiar, así que aquí había gato encerrado. – ¿Draco? – El aludido lo miró a los ojos.

-Esta bien Sev, ya te explico – Ambos hombre se sentaron en el sofá y luego el joven hizo una floritura con su mano, atrayendo otra mirada interrogatorio por parte de su padrino – Coloque una barrera alrededor de nosotros, para evitar que nos escuchen – Severus sonrió, realmente estaba más que orgulloso de aquel chico. Le llevo a Draco un poco más de media hora narrarle al viejo profesor sus visiones y las de Harry, pero al escuchar lo de la biblioteca, su rostro expreso un profundo terror.

-Ese muchacho está en peligro – Afirmo el moreno.

-Lo se padrino, por eso es que deseo saber si puedo hablar con él, ¿Me lo podría llevar? – Los ojos oscuros de su mentor le respondieron antes que lo hicieran sus labios, algo malo ocurría.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que eso sea conveniente… Mira Draco si lo que dices es cierto, tenemos que ser cuidadosos un movimiento en falso y la información llegará a lo oídos de Rodolphus.

-Por eso es que me gustaría sacarlo de aquí.

-La escuela esta siendo vigilada todo el tiempo, sacarlo sería delatarlo prácticamente.

-¿Cómo que Hogwarts está siendo vigilado?

-Vamos muchacho, somos el epítome de la revolución, de aquí salieron tanto los mortifagos como la orden del fénix, ¿Qué esperabas? – El platinado no pudo discutir ese punto.

-Si, pero no creo que el este muy seguro aquí – Snape sonrío.

-En eso tienes razón, Hogwarts hace mucho que dejo de ser un sitio seguro… Pero llevártelo resultaría más riesgoso aún.

Todo aquello le estaba produciendo dolor de cabezas a Malfoy, ¿Por qué demonios siempre todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Y ¿Por qué su familia siempre debía coleccionar objetos únicos que pondrían en peligro a todo el maldito mundo?. Tanto se concentro en su frustración que no supo cuando exactamente Potter vino en su ayuda.

_

* * *

_

-Maldición Draco tranquilízate, ¿Quieres?

_-¿Qué ocurre Harry?_

_-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿Por qué tan feliz? – Dijo con sarcasmo._

_-No me dejan llevarme al chico…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque Hogwarts esta siendo vigilado por el Ministerio y llevármelo sería delatarlo…_

_-Eso tiene sentido…_

_-Si pero Severus me asegura que tampoco este sitio es muy seguro que digamos._

_-Espérate un segundo que Blaise me está pidiendo que le explique que es lo que ocurre…_

_-Bien, pregúntale si se tiene alguna brillante idea…_

* * *

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué el Dragón esta de malas? – Pregunto Blaise, apartando por unos segundos la vista del camino, sinceramente no le gustaba conducir, pero que más podría hacer, si Potter era un pésimo conductor desde que sus habilidades nigromanticas salieron a flote, más de una vez cruzo el volante para no atropellar a alguien que solamente el veía, como si un muerto podía ser arrollado.

-No puede sacar al muchacho, porque el castillo esta siendo vigilado, lo que lo transforma automáticamente en un sitio poco seguro.- Zabini silbo con desden.

-Me sorprende, ¿Por fin aceptaron que Hogwarts no es seguro? A eso se le llama verdaderamente progreso. – Harry rió, sinceramente su compañero podía ser un verdadero cínico cuando se lo proponía.

-Si, pero si no lo podemos sacar y el lugar no es seguro, ¿Qué haremos entonces? – El hombre de ojos aguamarina levanto una de sus cejas y preguntó retórico.

-¿En serio no se les ocurre nada? – Potter negó amargamente – Vaya ahora si me estoy preocupando por la secuela que dejan sus visiones – Harry lo miro molesto – Ok, perdóname la vida – Se defendió su compañero.

-Si eres tan inteligente, ¿Por qué no me dices que podemos hacer?

-Obvio, si el chico no puede salir y el sitio no es seguro, entonces nosotros entraremos para hacerlo seguro – Harry pestañeo varias veces, sintiéndose verdaderamente estupido, esa era la solución, así de simple.

-Eres un estupido genio…

-Si yo soy estupido ¿Qué se dirá del Dragón y tú? – El copiloto solo alegro el semblante, para después concentrarse…

_

* * *

_

-Hey, Draco…

_-Si Harry dime._

_-¿Hay vacantes disponibles en Hogwarts?_

_-¿Vacantes?, ¿Pero de que hablas?_

_-Es idea de Blaise…_

_-Las ideas de Blaise, siempre nos traen problemas._

_-Confía esta es buena… Seremos maestros en el colegio.- El rubio rodó los ojos, aquello no le parecía un plan de diez puntos, pero entendió que era la única solución._

_-Dile a Zabini que lo felicito por el plan, hablare con Snape para ver si alguno puede entrar como maestro, porque no se si habrá cupo para los tres…_

_-Está bien… Y cálmate que ya me estabas dando dolo de cabeza._

_-Esta bien mamá, prometo comportarme – Y dicho esto cerro el vinculo._

* * *

Severus miraba atentamente a su ex alumno, sabía que debía estar haciendo algo porque se encontraba de lo más absorto en sus pensamientos. Inesperadamente se volteo hacia él y dijo.

-Tío creo que ya hemos resuelto el inconveniente – Apenas escucho la afirmación, supo que no se equivocaba, tal parecía que el vinculo con Potter seguía presente a pesar del tiempo.

-Bueno tú dirás…

-¿Te faltan profesores? – El viejo dibujo una mueca, afirmandose a sí mismo de que el destino no le permitiría deshacerse mucho tiempo de aquel trío de malandrines, pero que más daba el castillo siempre estaría abierto, para todos aquellos que crecieron en su interior. Bueno si no caía en las manos equivocadas.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo...

Ya Ron apareció... Nuestros héroes parecen tener un plan...

¿Se enteraran los mortios de la existencia de la cripta?

¿Cómo reaccionarán lo demás ante el chico Weasley?

¿Antuan entederá lo que ocurre?

Ni yo misma lo se, pero esperen los próximos capitulos, porque esta historia apenas empieza XD

Besitos y porfa manden reviews please...


	6. Yo soy

Hola mis muy queridas lectoras, bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado.

**Declaración: **La magia es un acto de fe, solo debes creer ciegamente en algo para que esto ocurra. Así que nunca abandonen sus sueños. Este es el mensaje que Dios le dio a J. K. R., después del éxito alcanzado por Harry Potter…

**El altar del crepúsculo.**

**Cap. 6: Yo soy.**

El lugar se encontraban bastante frío para su gusto, aun con las tres cobijas que tenía encima sentía como el viento le producía caricias gélidas. De mala gana abrió sus ojos, las cortinas verdes era todo lo que apreciaba, bueno las cortinas y el oscuro techo. Aún no entendía muy bien como había terminado en el interior de aquella casa, aunque la verdad no era para sorprenderse. Según le contará su madre casi todos los Black, fueron miembros de Slytherin, pero sinceramente el no sentía que cuadrase mucho con aquella bola de estirados, pronto escucho el bullicio de la mañana y tomando un profundo suspiro decidió levantarse.

Apenas corrió las cortinas se encontró con el rostro escrutador del autoimpuesto líder del dormitorio.

-Buenos días señorita – Se burlo en tono ácido el chico. Antuan tan solo rodó los ojos, realmente Andrews era un verdadero dolor de culo, pero tal parecía que como siempre, él era el único en notarlo.

Andrews Robbinson era un joven mago sangre pura, como todo joven que se ufana de ser miembro de la casa de las serpientes, su padre ocupaba un alto cargo en el gobierno mágico, su madre era una prestigiosa actriz y para empeorar su ego, todas las chicas del colegio suspiraban, cada vez que el chico de castaños cabellos y ojos ambarinos, les regalaba una de sus tantas sonrisas de diez puntos. A veces Sirius pensaba de manera conciente que el hombre se creía Adonis vuelto a nacer, pero prefería guardarse aquel hilo de pensamientos, porque así como su físico le ganaba el apoyo femenino, su dinero le otorgaba la protección masculina.

-¿Qué paso Black, acaso amanecimos mudos el día de hoy? – Volvió a instigarlo el muy maldito.

-No Robbinson, es que aún estoy medio dormido, es todo – Bien, su respuesta era lo bastante neutra como para no ocasionarle problemas, pensó. Para luego ver con horror cuan equivocado estaba.

Otros tres compañeros de celda (Como llamaba cariñosamente a su cuarto), se abalanzaron sobre él y lo llevaron a rastras hasta el baño, donde lo sumergieron con todo y pijama en una tina de agua fría. Por Cristo, hasta los pedazos de hielo se veían en la superficie.

-¿Pero qué demonios? – Se quejo aún ahogado.

-Simplemente te quisimos ayudar a desperezarte - Agrego sardónico el rufián – Pero no nos tienes que agradecer. Además ya nos vamos al comedor, espero no te tardes demasiado…– Sus pasos y las risas retumbaban aún entre las cuatro paredes. La ira crecía a borbotones en el pecho de Antuan, pero se le había prohibido llamar la atención, bueno no en realidad, pero el tenía que resguardar el tesoro de su familia y entrando en pleitos innecesarios no iba a cumplir con su labor.

Una cabellera negra se filtro por el umbral, su portador le regalo una mueca, mientras esperaba que le diese permiso para hablar.

-¿También te vas a burlar Jim? – Jim Steltlon, sonrió dichoso por la interrogante, mientras se terminaba de adentrar en el baño, sus negros ojos brillaron con picardía al tiempo que dejaba ver la varita en su mano. Antuan quiso gritar cuando el chico la blandió en el aire pronunciando.

-Caldor – De inmediato la temperatura del agua vario completamente, tornándose tibia, el muchacho mostró la otra mano donde sujetaba fuertemente una toalla y el uniforme de Sirius – Vamos termina de bañarte, Blacky – Su interlocutor lo miró molesto, abriendo la boca para protestar – Si ya se, no te gusta que te diga así, pero me valen madre tus gustos… Te espero en el comedor – Y con esto salio del cuarto de baño dejando las prendas sobre el lavado. Realmente aquel niño era raro, pensó el joven Black, pero era el único amigo que tenía.

* * *

Cuando llego por fin al gran comedor su suerte no había variado del todo, contaba con apenas unos veinte minutos para desayunar o si no llegaría tarde a su clase de pociones, alternativa que no le parecía para nada apetecible, sobre todo desde que se le informara al alumnado que debido a las múltiples ocupaciones del profesor Snape, contarían a partir de hoy con un maestro temporal en dicha materia, del cual hasta ahora no se sabia nada, ni siquiera se observaba algún rostro nuevo en la mesa de maestros.

Pronto llego al mesón de su casa, los reos de su cuarto aún se encontraban allí sentados con cara de idiotas, celebrando alguna ocurrencia de Andrews, mientras que las muchachas coqueteaban abiertamente con el bastardo.

-"_Pero es que no se tienen un mínimo de respeto estas mujeres"_ – Pensaba molesto – _"Además de que todas ya han dormido aunque sea una vez con Don perfecto… Eso me lleva a una incógnita, ¿Cómo hará para no contraer alguna enfermedad venérea?. Ósea se que somos magos y todo eso, pero no somos Dios. Mierda… Otra vez estoy con eso, Merlín Antuan, recuerda decirle Merlín… No deseas que de nuevo te miren raro y te hagan la vida más miserable"._

Perdido como estaba en sus propias cavilaciones, nunca supo con certeza, el momento en que termino sentado al lado de Jim comiendo una enorme porción de pastel de calabaza y panqueques con jalea.

* * *

Draco arreglaba tranquilamente sus cosas sobre la mesa del profesor en las mazmorras, rememorando de a poco su juventud, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas se arremolinaban de un todo en el interior de su cabeza. Las explosiones provenientes del caldero de Longbottom, los chistes entupidos que alguna vez dijo acerca del trío dorado de Hogwarts, la inventiva de Blaise, los memos que se abrían paso en el aire con burlas hacia sus congéneres, el interrogatorio de Pansy, la apuesta a Snape, y un sin fin de eventos que ahora ya no tenían ninguna importancia. Aunque el mal nacido de Ronald Weasley había vuelto a dar la cara, para pedir ayuda, debido a que sus sabias decisiones pusieron en peligro su vida y la de su familia. Sinceramente Pansy había caído más bajo de lo que cualquiera se hubiese imaginado. Por supuesto que aquello no fue una reunión de placer, es más estaba seguro que representaba un microcosmo de lo que se avecinaría, si en Hogwarts se hiciese un reencuentro de la generación.

**

* * *

**

Flashback.

_Fue Ginny quien le avisaría a Harry sobre los nuevos inquilinos de la madriguera, según lo que pudieron captar de la conversación telefónica, la joven no se encontraba para nada feliz con el hecho de ver a su hermano y mucho menos a Parkinson._

_-Si no te preocupes, buscamos a Mione y vamos para allá… Pero intenta tranquilizarte, te quiero, adiós. – Así había terminado Potter su dialogo antes de trancar el celular._

_-No me lo puedo creer…- Exclamo Zabini, aún manejando la camioneta – Es que acaso el tipito ese no sabe lo que es tener un mínimo de moral._

_-Creo que eso ya lo había dejado en claro, después de todas la decisiones que tomo a lo largo de los últimos siete años – Argumento el rubio, mirando las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban en la ventana derecha del asiento de atrás._

_-Ginevra está que lo mata – Advirtió Harry- Creo que será mejor apresurarnos en buscar a Hermione._

_-Yo insisto, esto no me agrada – Objeto el conductor._

_-Bueno ya que, como decía mi padre, al mal paso darle prisa – Ordenó Malfoy, dando por terminada la discusión._

_La castaña no hacia más que manifestar su más absoluta molestia por la situación, ¿Cómo era posible qué después de tantos años, de haber dejado que a ella la hirieran, de haber intentado matarlos a todos y de ser un completo degenerado?, Ron se presentará con su cara tan lavada en casa de sus padres y para rematar pidiendo asilo, ¿Cómo si hubiese hecho algo para merecer la ayuda?._

_Los tres hombres tan solo la miraban entendiendo y más que nada compartiendo su frustración, sobre todo porque estaban más que seguros, de que Arthur y Molly, le tenderían su mano al idiota ese, aún cuando este no se lo merecía, pero que se iba a hacer, si así son ellos. Pero en realidad lo que más les preocupaba era lo que harían sus hijos. Seguramente ya para esas horas en la madriguera, ardería Troya._

_Veinte minutos más tardes, los cuatro tripulantes de la camioneta se encontraban en el interior de la antigua casa, descubriendo que sus hipótesis no estaban muy lejos de la realidad. Ronald, Pansy y dos niños se hallaban sentados en la sala, como esperando el veredicto de un jurado, mientras que en la cocina, a donde condujeron al cuarteto, se encontraban el resto de los invitados al fatídico evento. Estaba por demás decir que aquel cuarto no se daba abasto para la cantidad de gente y eso que faltaban la esposa y los hijos de Charlie. _

_A penas entraron la atención se poso sobre ellos, Ginny corrió a los brazos de Harry, buscando su apoyo y consuelo, para evitar el tener que ir a freírle el culo a ese ser, que desgraciadamente compartía lazos filiales con ella._

_-Buenas noches – Saludo Draco de forma cortes, buscando disminuir un poco la tensión en los presentes._

_-¿Qué tienen de buenas? – Rugió Fred desde su silla, mientras que su gemelo asentía al otro lado, mientras mecía a una pequeña pelirroja._

_-Oye, perdónanos la vida – Dijo Blaise, colocando sus dos palmas ante si – Solo intentábamos ser educados – Ante eso todos se relajaron un poco más y hasta se permitieron una mueca._

_-Lo siento – Se disculpo el hombre – Pero es que aún no entiendo, ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que ese maldito traidor…_

_-Fred – Le llamó la atención su madre._

_-¿Qué mamá?, porque ahora tiene una familia y grita que esta arrepentido, ¿Deja de ser un traidor o un asesino? – La cara de Molly demostraba el abatimiento._

_-No te permito que le hables así a tu madre, ella no tiene la culpa – Grito Arthur._

_-Ese es el punto – Habló Percy – Ninguno de los que estamos en esta habitación tenemos la culpa de nada, pero debemos vivir cargando con los pecados de el que está en la sala ¿no?._

_-Percy hijo – Comenzó a hablar el patriarca de la familia._

_-No papá, eso es lo que nos están pidiendo, que olvidemos que ese hombre intento matarnos, que ese hombre nos traiciono a todos y que ahora ha vuelto, para ponernos una vez más en peligro, porque si nadie más se ha dado cuenta, el mero hecho de que lo ocultemos en está casa, solo generará que más temprano que tarde todos terminemos encerrados en alguno de los calabozos de debajo del ministerio._

_-Eso es verdad – Lo apoyo la única hija de la familia – Los mortios controlan todo el poder, moldean la ley a su antojo y encarcelarnos o matarnos a todos no les costará mucho, más ahora que tenemos a un traidor bajo nuestro techo._

_-Yo entiendo porque Charlie lo perdono, porque se siente culpable por lo del brazo – Expuso George – Pero de nosotros ni siquiera puede esperar lastima. ¿Realmente padres ustedes creen que si su vida no estuviera en peligro, hubiese venido a nosotros?._

_-No aún estaría oculto – Habló por primera vez Bill – Así como ha durado oculto todos estos años._

_-Basta – Aúllo Molly de golpe – Lo siento, pero digan lo que digan mi deber es ayudarlo, así como ayudaría a cualquiera de ustedes, porque soy su madre. Ustedes son mi responsabilidad, por el mero hecho de que ninguno pidió nacer, yo fui quien los trajo a esta vida, por lo tanto lo que hagan o dejen de hacer, es tanto culpa suya como mía._

_El silencio que precedió a aquella afirmación no dejo espacio para replica alguna, la señora Weasley tenía un punto a su favor, un punto que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía refutar. Pero aún la duda y la zozobra, acompañaban a la familia, porque nadie creía en las buenas intenciones de Ron. En vista de esto Draco se permitió intervenir._

_-Si lo desean, yo puedo tener una conversación con él – Hermione lo miró bastante alterada._

_-¿Pero has perdido es juicio? – Le dijo._

_-No Mione, pero yo soy el único que esta versado en el fino arte de la legeremancia, lo que hace imposible que me mienta._

_-Draco no me gusta para nada la idea de que estés solo con él en una habitación, podría intentar agredirte._

_-Por eso no hay problema Hermione, yo puedo entrar con el – Alego Zabini._

_-Igual yo – Los apoyo Potter._

_-¿en serio puedes sacarle toda la verdad? – Quiso asegurarse el mayor de los hermanos._

_-Por supuesto que sí Bill. – Los presentes miraron directamente a Molly Y Arthur, esperando su veredicto, a la rechoncha mujer no le agradaba la idea, pero su esposo fue más hábil que ella._

_-Muy bien, usen el estudio, pero por favor, intenten no ser muy violentos._

_No fue necesario obligar al pelirrojo a que cooperará, él lo hizo solo por su cuenta, es más de alguna manera aquello en vez de darles tranquilidad, lo que logro fue frustrarlos, porque el hombre cantó como un pajarito y en ningún momento intento engañarlos. Realmente algo le había hecho madurar o quizás ahora quería traicionar a nuevas personas, es decir, cada cierto tiempo cámbiate de bando. Sinceramente no sabían si aquel era su objetivo morboso, lo que si descubrieron es que no solo en esos cinco años se había mantenido alejado de su familia, sino también de los mortifagos, hasta hace unos días, cuando Crabbe y Goyle, dieron con su paradero y a él no le quedo otra alternativa que ejecutarlos, para luego darse a la fuga, rumbo a la madriguera._

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

El sonido de las voces de los estudiantes proveniente del pasillo, fue lo que lo devolvió a la realidad, rápidamente plancho su túnica con las manos y termino de arreglar los últimos tres frasquitos que contenían los ingredientes para realizar la poción Felix Felicis.

Los jóvenes empezaron a entrar con paso firme, a penas lo vieron los comentarios cesaron, era bastante cómico el observar cuan curiosa es la juventud. Pronto se fueron dividiendo en parejas, lentamente, algunas muchachas lo miraban por el rabillo del ojo y hacían algún comentario en el oído de su compañera, para luego dejar apreciar unas ricitas nerviosas. Draco tan solo rodó los ojos, esto era el colmo y si Hermione se enteraba seguramente iba a montar todo un espectáculo al respecto. Por fin todos los estudiantes estuvieron sentados, el auror decidió aclarar su garganta, para comenzar su intervención.

-Muy bien, sean todos bienvenidos, a partir de hoy y por un tiempo indefinido yo me encargare de impartir la materia pociones, el profesor Snape ya me ha comentado porque parte del programa van, así que dudo que tengan algún inconveniente por este respecto – Los ojos mercurio se paseaban curiosos por el público – Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy – Ante esto un murmullo generalizado se elevo por los aires, captando la atención del maestro - ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto interesado.

Un chico de cabellos castaños y actitud altanera levanto la mano.

-Si dime…

-Andrews Robbinson – Se presento como si su nombre influyera en algo, para la vida de Draco – Es que usted es famoso señor, no solo por haber ayudado a Harry Potter a destruir a Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Voldemort – Grito otro joven que se encontraba sentado en una esquina, provocando que todos pegaran un respingon y lo mirasen severos - ¿Qué?, es más sencillo que decir aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y además el tipo ya se murió, así que supérenlo. – Draco miró fijamente al chico y pregunto.

-¿Y tú eres?

-¿Yo? – El platinado asintió – Yo soy Antuan, Antuan Black.

* * *

Como verán el chico es todo un Black.

Como siempre espero sus cometarios sobre el capitulo.

Se que quedo algo corto, pero esta bastante concentrado.

Bueno besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Se abre la temporada de caza

Hola lectoras, nuevamente conseguí tiempo para actualizar, porque entre las pruebas y las virosis, la inspiración se ha ido de paseo y el tiempo se me ha achicado :S

**Declaración: **Harry Potter no me pertenece pero en esta parte del fanfic aparecerán muchos personajes de creación propia.

**El altar del crepúsculo.**

**Cap 7: ****Se abre la temporada de caza.**

**Ciudad de Londres 6:30 a.m.**

Una silueta ataviada con una larga gabardina negra, sombrero y bufanda, se paseaba presurosa por las frías callejuelas de aquella localidad cosmopolita, de vez en cuando se internaba por uno que otro callejón, intentando borrar cualquier rastro que delatase su presencia, porque para ser sinceros, el simple hecho de estar fuera de su escondrijo era algo más que alarmante. La verdad lo único que le había impulsado a emprender semejante empresa era la culpa que para estas alturas la sustituía el miedo, miedo de perder el alma por algo que lo más seguro nunca iba a mejorar.

Giro la última esquina de la calle para así poder admirar la edificación frente a si, la pared de ladrillos grisáceos, la puerta de vidrio y las innumerables ventanas de las habitaciones hacían pensar que se trataba de una entidad cualquiera, pero el sabía muy bien que en aquel lugar las técnicas medicinales eran por demás distintas. Termino de avanzar el trecho que le faltaba hasta la puerta giratoria, deteniéndose tan solo unos minutos mientras leía las doradas letras que brillaban con los primeros rayos de sol y que decían, "San Mungus", hasta que se decidió a entrar.

Miro curioso cada uno de los nombres plasmados en aquella marquesina de color granate, el directorio medico rezaba el apellido del especialista, número de consultorio y piso, no le llevo mucho tiempo localizar su objetivo, solo tenía que subir hasta la tercera planta y confesar sus culpas, esperando que la sentencia no fuese tan dura, hasta ahora había corrido con suerte en esa área, pero como a todos en la vida, podía ser que hoy el azar cambiara para siempre.

Se encontraba tan metido en sus propias interrogantes, que no se percato de la oscura presencia que desde hace varias cuadras lo venía vigilando, es más, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando se levantó de su asiento y lo siguió escaleras arriba.

**

* * *

**

Ministerio de magia 7:00 a.m.

Theodore Nott, se paseaba como león enjaulado dentro de su despacho, ubicados en los dos sillones frente al escritorio de caoba pulida Percy Weasley y Neville Longbottom, esperaban pacientemente sus ordenes, mientras que en la esquina izquierda, en un sofá de cuero negro cercano a la entrada, Blaise Zabini y Harry Potter, lo miraban visiblemente preocupados.

Por fin el castaño se detuvo en su marcha, debía ser más rápido en su forma de obrar, desde esta mañana los periódicos clamaban enardecidos una respuesta sobre los terribles asesinatos que se han venido cometiendo tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle y él aún no tenía a ningún culpable, solo las fotos tomadas por Colin en el callejón Diagon y de eso hace un mes, luego empezaron a aparecer nuevas victimas entre ellas muchos mortios, cosa verdaderamente extraña, tal parecía que Rodolphus y Bella se encontraban depurando la nomina de empleados, porque no existía en el mundo otra explicación más inteligente que esa. También llego a los oídos del público que en Francia se encontraron los cuerpos de dos altos funcionarios del gobierno ingles, el del secretario de Estado del mundo mágico claro está, Gregory Goyle y el del vicecanciller Vincent Crabbe. Como era de suponerse los medios no perdieron tiempo en intentar conseguir la primicia del caso, pero como hasta ahora las respuestas seguían en entela de juicio, porque los responsables eran los que jaloneaban las cuerdas que sostenían la base de la sociedad misma, haciendo más peligroso cualquier movimiento en falso.

Por otro lado, contaban con la falta de uno de sus mejores elementos, Draco Malfoy, quien por culpa de viejos fantasmas se encontraba reviviendo su juventud en el interior del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, lugar vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día por miembros activos del ministerio, principalmente oficiales mágicos, lo que se alego para conseguir esta invasión en las propiedades del instituto, fueron los constantes incidentes vivido en sus terrenos hace varios años atrás, cosa que nadie podía negar y esa era una de las tantas situaciones que molestaba en sobremanera al legislador, porque aún con el poder que le acaecía su cargo, él no podía hacer nada para ayudar a uno de sus mejores amigos a sacar a un adolescente del colegio en el que estudiaba. Nott paseo su mirada por los presentes, para luego exhalar un suspiro de resignación, era demasiada la carga sobre sus hombros, pero aún así su orgullo Slytherin no le permitiría doblegarse en estos momentos.

-Creo que necesitaremos un chivo expiatorio, es decir, sabemos quien mato a Crabbe y a Goyle, pero si colocamos a Ronald en prisión, Bellatrix no tardará en comprar a alguien de adentro y de todas maneras morirá.

-Algo que se merece sin duda – Murmuro Zabini lo bastante alto, para que todos captaran su opinión.

-No te diré que me gusta la idea de ver a mi hermano muerto Blaise, pero entiendo tu punto de vista – Reconoció Percy, sintiéndose vacío por dentro, era realmente absurda la vida y lo que te hace sentir, varios años atrás el hubiese golpeado al moreno por la sola insinuación de esa frase y hoy tan solo buscaba argumentos, para impedir el sufrimiento de sus padres, pero no por su hermano.

-No se – Exclamo Neville rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado en la habitación – No me parece apropiado dar un nombre al azar, eso sería condenar a un inocente.

-Yo nunca dije eso – Respondió Theo ofendido – Solo sugerí lo del chivo expiatorio, como una treta de informar algo más llamativo que desvié la atención y así ganar tiempo.

-Lo siento – Se disculpo Longbottom – Entendí todo mal – El castaño lo miró y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Bueno tenemos mucha información que haría temblar los cimientos del planeta, ahora creo que la pregunta sería, ¿Cuál es la menos peligrosa? – Blaise miro a Harry, quien era el que acababa de hacer la pregunta.

-La misión del Dragón ni se menciona, entregar al ahora-soy-un-tipo-bueno, no porque lo matarían, gritarle al mundo que el primer ministro fue abducido por los mortifagos, que Merlín se apiade de nosotros – Aquí el hombre de ojos agua marina frunció el ceño y alego en tono irónico – Si, la verdad es que se nota nuestras múltiples opciones, todas son maravillosas…

-Y que tal develar lo de Kingsley – Sugirió Potter – Es decir decretar de que a un alto miembro del ministerio le lavaron el cerebro con un hechizo desconocido, no solo alertará al mundo mágico de que los mortios traman algo, sino que también podía refrenar un poco las acciones de estos.

-Me parece una muy buena idea Harry – Secundo el legislador – Entonces pongámonos manos a la obra sobre mi discurso a los medios.

**

* * *

**

Café Queen 7:45 a.m.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una de las mesitas circulares de aquel exquisito café, mientras observaban como sus colegas periodistas se arremolinaban frente a la entrada del ministerio, exigiendo respuestas a preguntas ya conocidas.

-No lo entiendo Ginny, ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?, es decir nosotros sabemos porque los cuerpos de esos dos aparecieron en Francia – La pelirroja dejo de revolver su taza de té y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Estamos aquí Colin, porque necesito desesperadamente una dosis de normalidad y porque no quiero seguir en mi casa observando como mi familia sufre – Su tono había sonado más ácido de lo que quería.

-Ok, ok fosforito, pero recuerda que yo estoy de tú lado, ¿Bien? – El muchacho tenía las dos palmas de sus manos extendidas frente a Ginny, como señal de tregua.

-Si no te preocupes y lo siento, no quería sonar tan perra – La frase solo logró que Colin irrumpiera en risas - ¿Puedes decirme qué es tan gracioso?

-Pues tu sinceridad tan cruda, mi preciosa pelirroja – Contestó guiñándole un ojo.

-Debo recordarle señor Creevey, que soy una mujer comprometida.

-Pues no señorita Weasley, no es necesario, porque eres como la hermana sangrona que nunca tuve…

-HEY! – Grito la chica, pero el sonido del teléfono salvo a Colin de la reprimenda, él que aún con una sonrisa en su cara contesto el aparato.

-Si buenos días habla Colin Creevey - En tan solo unos segundos la alegría se había esfumado de su rostro – Esta bien Luna, pero cálmate ya vamos para allá – Ginevra lo miraba preocupada, cuando por fin el chico tranco no pudo evitar interrogarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre Colin? – El simplemente se mantuvo estático uno segundos asimilando la información, hasta que por fin decidió articular.

-Debemos dirigirnos a San Mungus, algo ocurrió en el consultorio de Hermione.

-¿Qué? – Y eso fue lo último que se dijo antes de pagar la cuenta y abandonar el lugar.

**

* * *

**

San Mungus 8:17 a.m.

Luna Lovegood se encontraba sentada en el pasillo, justo frente a una puerta de color blanco que portaba una lámina de cobre en la que se podía leer Dra. Granger, los pasos presurosos resonando en la estancia llamo su atención haciéndola girar su rostro, para ver a dos de sus más grandes amigos corriendo hacia ella.

-Luna, ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Le pregunto Ginny. La rubia solo volvió su atención a la puerta cerrada, mientra inhalaba el aire a su alrededor intentando aclarar sus pensamientos – Luna responde – Le exigió la pelirroja mientras intentaba alcanzarla, pero Colin a su lado se lo impidió.

-Déjala solo un momento, creo que necesita aclarar su mente – Aseguro el hombre. A regañadientes la Weasley espero a que su amiga le explicará lo que sucedía.

-Yo estaba en la tienda… En callejón Diagon, cuando me vino una de mis tantas visiones, vi a Mione molesta por algo, bueno después supe que era por alguien, Ronald estaba aquí… - Ginny la interrumpió.

-¿Mi hermano?, Luna no me digas que él…

-No Ginny escúchame, en mi visión ella le estaba reprochando algo, no se muy bien que, pero se que Ronald lo estaba tomando tranquilamente. De repente la puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron, creo que Herm les regaño por eso, pero Ron al verlos saco su varita, luego solo vi rayos de hechizos y después nada más, apena salí del trance me encamine hacia acá, para encontrarme con esto… - Y dicho eso abrió la puerta, para develar un consultorio en ruinas, con algunos manchones de sangre, pero ni una sola señal de personas en su interior, una luz invadió todo por unos segundos, ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron y voltearon a su espalda encontrando a Colin con la cámara en sus manos.

-¿Colin qué haces?...

-Lo siento Ginny, pero es nuestro trabajo informar y al mismo tiempo si fotografío esto lo suficiente antes de que lleguen los oficiales de ministerio, podemos recolectar pista y averiguar por nuestra cuenta lo que paso con Hermy – Luna lo miró detenidamente.

-Espero este bien… Pero, ?Cómo es posible quénadie escuchará esto? - Grito Ginevra, a lo que los otros dos respondieron al unisono.

- Un hechizo silenciador...

**

* * *

**

San Mungus una hora antes.

Alguien llamo a la puerta del consultorio, la castaña se impresiono porque nunca recibía pacientes tan temprano, lo más seguro es que se tratase de alguna emergencia palabra común para la última semana, donde los incidentes mágicos se habían duplicado hasta más no poder, cuestión que le tenía los pelos de puntas, más ahora que Draco nuevamente se encontraba en medio de toda esta guerra. Los golpes volvieron a resonar en el interior de la oficina, la doctora se terminó de colocar la bata y con voz neutra le autorizo la entrada a su visitante.

Ronald Weasley trago saliva, sabía muy bien que de esto no iba a salir bien parado, pero necesitaba limpiar sus culpas, porque estaba seguro de que podía morir de un momento a otro y quería partir de este mundo con la conciencia un poco más clara. Su mano enguantada giro el pomo de la puerta, el corazón le latía rápidamente, aquello le pareció irónico, enfrentarse a Hermione Granger resultaba ser más difícil que matar a sus compañeros mortifagos, finalmente la puerta termino de abrirse y apareció ante el la imagen de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga y por un lapso corto su novia, ella le sonreía cordial, claro que estaba tapado completamente.

-Buenos días – Le saludo ella – Pero por favor pase, ¿En qué puedo servirle? – El pelirrojo se interno en la estancia mientras se despojaba de la bufanda y el sombrero, cuando por fin la chica supo de quien se trataba era demasiado tarde - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Fue lo único que articulo con un tono lleno de rencor.

-Vine a hablar contigo Hermione – Pronunció tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar, Sr. Weasley, quizás lo hubo hace algún tiempo, pero le aseguro que hoy día no tengo nada que decirle…

-Eso no es lo que parece – Agrego seguro el hombre - ¿Por qué no terminas de desahogarte…

-¿Desahogarme? – Le recrimino ella - ¿Qué quieres que diga?, ¿Qué te perdono o qué te extrañaba?, dime Ronald, ¿Para qué has venido?

-Para que me digas la verdad, para que me digas que me odias – Ya para estas alturas Ron se encontraba algo molesto, pero solo lo demostraría en su tono de voz.

-La verdad, ¿Conoces tú acaso el significado de esa palabra?, porque si lo sabes es algo que no practicaste nunca… - Era tanto el rencor en la mujer que las lagrimas aparecieron para drenar la frustración.

-Hermione yo…

-¿Tú qué?, me vas a decir que lo sientes, que lamentas el haberme traicionado y dejar que casi muera, que te remuerde la conciencia los insultos o tal vez el hecho de cederle los secretos de la orden a los mortifagos, todo por una mujer…

-Si eso iba a decir – Acepto resignado.

-Pues si eso es lo que necesitas para ser feliz, esta bien te perdono, pero no porque te crea, sino porque me das lastima… - Aquella revelación fue el golpe más duro que Weasley había recibido últimamente, pero se sobrepondría, como siempre lo había hecho desde que tomase sus propias decisiones.

Inesperadamente la puerta se volvió a abrir, el escucho a su ex amiga, informarle al recién llegado que por los momentos se encontraba ocupada, que esperase afuera, pero él ya había dado por terminada la reunión así que se giro presto a partir, cuando reconoció a la pareja parada en el umbral, eran dos de los mejores esbirros de Rodolphus, sin pensárselo mucho saco su varita en el momento justo para refrenar el ataque, pero eso no impidió que perdiera la conciencia, dejando que la oscuridad lo engullera de un todo, aunque creyo reconocer un grito lejano, que pensó era de Mione.

* * *

Bueno y hasta aquie el capitulo espero no perderme nuevamente, porque la verdad extrañaba escribir

Por favor dejen sus reviews, así sea para decirme que me quieren matar.

Besos y cuidense.


	8. Caballeros y doncellas

Hola a todas mis niñas lindas, hoy estoy de un humor que muchos envidiarían, la razón ninguna o quizás es que me afecta la luna que se yo… Pero lo importante es que me encuentro bastante inspirada es por ello que les aseguro que el capitulo sacara suspiros, por lo menos es lo que espero.

**Declaración: **Todo momento en la vida encierra algo mágico, un beso, una caricia, una noticia… Pero en Harry Potter la magia es la vida misma, lastima que no me pertenece…

**El altar del crepúsculo.**

**Cap. 8: Caballeros y doncellas.**

Todo el mundo miraba con perturbación la puerta de madera maciza, ya que lo único que la atravesaba eran los gritos histéricos provenientes de un alma en vilo, el resplandor de los rayos emanados por conjuros no pronunciados se colaba por el pequeño espacio entre el grueso pedazo de pino y la gris lapida de piedra que conformaba el suelo, otro halo se vio seguido del sonido de una pieza de vidrio al ser resquebrajada en cientos de pedazos.

Los dos espectadores del espectáculo privado permanencias inmóviles, tal vez por temor a ser victimas de tal grado de descontrol, quizás por comprensión o porque no tenían ni idea de que debían hacer o decir en aquellos momentos. El espejo cercano a la puerta se astillo en cuestión de segundo, de la misma forma en que el florero había explotado o la silla del escritorio yacía carbonizada, sinceramente aquel hombre era un verdadero peligro cuando sus emociones se salían de control, pero era mejor que las consecuencias la sufrieran los artículos de oficina, a que lo hiciese algún ser vivo.

Repentinamente aquel huracán furioso empezó a calmarse, su respiración agitada buscaba regularse desesperadamente, su mente nublada por el rencor, el miedo y la furia, pronto volvía a razonar, más sin embargo los dos testigos seguían petrificados en su sitio, apenas parpadeaban de vez en cuando, como única muestra de que aún se encontraban vivos y capaces de reaccionar a su libre albedrío. Los ojos de la bestia furiosa se cruzo con los de ellos y allí fue que decidieron intervenir en el asunto.

-¿Ya te encuentras más tranquilo? – La voz de Zabini parecía ir en contra de los designios de la naturaleza, al romper aquel momento de quietud.

-No… - La respuesta de Draco salio cual rugido de un demonio del averno.

-Entonces termina de destruirlo todo, porque te necesitamos sereno si queremos hallar a Hermione – Le ordeno Harry con actitud apacible, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de los ojos mercurios, pero inmediatamente aquella intensidad varió a una expresión de total desasosiego.

-Yo debía estar ahí… Yo debía haberla ayudado o por lo menos debí acabar con el mal nacido de Ronald cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-Ya te dijimos Dragón que Weasley no tuvo que ver…

-¿Qué no tuvo que ver? – Escupió Draco con toda su cólera – De no ser por él nada de esto hubiera pasado, o me pueden decir ¿Qué maldita mierda estaba haciendo ese bastardo en el consultorio de Mione? – Los otros dos aurores se miraron, como concluyendo que no poseían respuesta alguna para aquella interrogante.

-No lo sabemos Draco – Reconoció Potter a duras penas.

-Pero yo se quien debe saberlo – La mirada del platinado daba miedo, pero sus amigos lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que aquello solo quedaba en la impresión o por lo menos era lo que esperaban, porque en esos momentos nada era seguro, así que permanecieron en silencio para escuchar la revelación de su amigo y de esta forma medir su raciocinio – Pansy… - Aquello fue lo único que necesitaron para extenderle el abrigo a Malfoy, dejándole el camino libre para actuar.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, los pocos miembros de la orden que se habían enterado, ya se encontraban parados en el interior del oscuro pasillo que da a las mazmorras, Severus Snape abría la congregación pero apenas diviso el rostro de su ahijado se adelanto a socorrerlo en su pena, Draco dejo que el viejo profesor colocara las manos sobre sus hombros, obligándolo así a detenerse y mirarle a los ojos. Nada más aquel breve intercambio de miradas le basto a Snape, para saber que la misión de proteger a Antuan ahora recaía sobre si, pero sinceramente no le importo, porque ya eran muchos lo seres queridos que había perdido aquel joven y si también perdía a Granger, faltando tan solo un mes para consagrar su matrimonio, él ya podía dar por seguro quien sería el próximo mago oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Ninguno de los tres aurores entono silaba alguna mientras avanzaban escaleras arriba rumbo a la sala del director, específicamente a la chimenea de la misma, la única puerta abierta al resto del mundo en aquel colegio, muchos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de semejante trío. Harry escuchaba el eco de sus pasos a través de aquel inmenso mar de recuerdos, se vio a si mismo reír entre Ron y Mione, escucho los alaridos de la batalla en el exterior del castillo, diviso en la distancia a un perro negro y hasta sintió el aroma de la torre de Trelawney, tantos momentos encarnados en el interior de aquel majestuoso castillos, fantasmas de un pasado que solo servía para idealizar la inocencia perdida, para añorar lo que alguna vez fue o lo que pudo ser; Por su parte Blaise pensaba en lo fácil que es para los seres humanos cometer errores creyendo ciegamente que hacen lo correcto, prueba de ello eran el Dragón y él mismo, les había llevado siete años entender que todo por lo que sus familias peleaban era una burda mentira, que el odio infundado para separar las casas solo residía en el interior de las personas y que la verdadera magia no salía de una varita, sino de la capacidad innata que posee todo ser vivo y que llamamos sueños.

Draco sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente en el interior de su pecho, tenia tantas razones para tener miedo, tantas que ya se había cansado de enumerarlas en su cabeza, la muerte de su madre, la muerte de su padre, hasta la muerte de Sirius, que sinceramente él nunca presencio en vivo y directo y que quizás para el tiempo que ocurrió no le hubiese importado, pero ahora unos años más tarde, todo eso le pesaba en el alma, porque de cierta manera el había contribuido a lograr cada una de esas muertes, solo por no despertar a tiempo, es más aún se pregunta hoy en día, ¿Qué hubiera sido de él, si Bellatrix jamás hubiese matado a su madre?, ¿Estaría de todas formas con la orden del fénix? O ¿Seguiría siendo un estupido peón de los mortifagos?. Al llegar hasta la vieja gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la oficina del director, los tres hombres se deshicieron de el cúmulo de emociones vaciando sus mentes, tenían una misión, una donde las dudas no debían estar presentes y mucho menos las imágenes del pasado que traían como marcas en su cuerpo, subieron la escalera en espiral, adentrándose en el interior del solitario despacho y uno a uno se fue introduciendo en la chimenea dejando que lenguas de fuego color jade los tragarán, mientras los conducían a su destino, La madriguera.

* * *

El aire alrededor era espeso y la oscuridad se levantaba como un velo mortuorio, parecía que la desesperanza había decorado el recinto, dándole como mensaje a sus residentes de que todo ya se encontraba perdido. Una tos seca le informó que no estaba solo, al parecer alguien más compartía su destino o bueno lo que quedaba de él, aunque también se podía tratar de su verdugo, así que prefirió guardar silencio en espera de que su acompañante se debelara a si mismo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera, las calidas notas de su voz le trajo una alegría que hacía años que no sentía, una alegría que lo devolvió a su adolescencia.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntaba a si misma – Por Merlín que sitio es este, el piso está mohoso y no veo nada.

-Lo conocen como la boca del infierno, donde el sol murió, para que la oscuridad reinase– Se delató a sí mismo Ronald, sobresaltando a Hermione.

-Ron, ¿Eres tú? – El pelirrojo sonrío, tan alterada se encontraba la castaña que le había dicho Ron, como en los viejos tiempo.

-Si, soy yo.

-Ash – Se quejo la mujer, el pelirrojo preocupado quiso saber que le ocurría.

-¿Estás bien? – Inmediatamente se regaño mentalmente por la pregunta estupida, ¿Cómo iba a estar bien en semejante situación?, pero para su sorpresa ella le respondió.

-Creo que tengo una herida en la cabeza – El recuerdo del grito de Mione mientras caía inconciente se repitió en los oídos de Weasley, haciéndolo sentir peor que antes, todo era su culpa, él fue quien la expuso a todo esto, solo por cumplir un capricho, un anhelo que sinceramente en estos momentos parecía tan infantil, es decir podía haber intentado conversar con ella en la madriguera y así obtener su perdón, pero no, el tenía que tentar a la suerte.

-Lo siento – Las palabras escaparon solas de sus labios, tal vez porque era lo único que repetía últimamente.

La chica al otro extremo del cuarto lanzó un suspiro cansino, su mundo se había puesto de cabeza y en tan solo una fracción de segundo, bien era cierto eso que decía su abuelo, eso de que la vida es una lotería, en un momento uno se halla en la cúspide y al siguiente se encuentra sumergido en la más terrible de las desgracias, también estaba conciente que el hecho de estar allí atrapada era porque Ronald se encontraba en su consultorio cuando le apresaron, cerró sus parpados con fuerza, como odiaba todo esto, ¿Cuánto rencor debía albergar en su interior?, o mejor dicho, ¿De cuánto se debía deshacer?, allí fue cuando escucho las palabras de Ronald, ella entendía que no había sido su intención el envolverla en toda aquella serie de sucesos, pero de todas maneras no le restaría responsabilidad, porque solo un insensato sale de su escondite arriesgando su vida solo por un perdón que nunca llegaría, ¿Desde cuando Ron era sensato?, se pregunto a sí misma y ya más calmada decidió contestarle.

-Lo se, pero ahora, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

-Yo te sacare de este lugar Hermione… Eso júralo – El tono decidido en aquel hombre no daba lugar para replicas, Ronald Weasley tenía su mente trabajando a mil por hora, tenía que obrar correctamente, ya que de él dependía no solo su vida, sino también la de la mejor amiga que había tenido nunca y si el destino había fraguado todo esto para darle una oportunidad de redimirse, él no la desaprovecharía, más que nada ahora que su valentía Gryffindor parecía haber vuelto de un todo.

* * *

Las explosiones en la sala pusieron en alerta a la morena, desde que abandonara su casa en Francia, la paranoia se había vuelto su mejor amiga y el hecho de que sus hijos no tuviesen ni la más remota idea del peligro que corrían, la estaba volviendo loca.

Los pasos y las voces provenientes del vestíbulo, le cortaron la respiración, poco a poca se posicionó tras de la puerta de la cocina, su plan era intentar identificar a los visitantes y si eso no resultaba, pues se defendería como pudiese, sabía que los gemelos yacían dormido en el ático, así que llegar hasta ellos les llevaría tiempo a los intrusos, pero entonces reconoció la voz de Zabini.

-Si lo deseas, yo puedo intentar conseguir la información – Draco lo miró molesto – Es que no se si este en capacidad de hacer un interrogatorio con tu estado actual.

-Estoy perfectamente Blaise y además deseo hacer esto por mi cuenta…

-Eso si que no Draco – Le aclaró Harry – Como siempre estamos juntos en esto, se que Mione es tu prometida, pero sigue siendo mi hermana…

-Y una de mis mejores amigas y cuñada favorita – Agrego el auror de ojos aguamarina – Así que olvídalo Dragón, nosotros te acompañaremos hasta el día que mueras y si las cosas en el otro lado son como las pintan Regulus y Sirius, aún halla seguiremos unidos… - Potter no pudo evitar el sonreír por la frase, mientras que Malfoy tan solo dejaba salir toda su frustración en una mueca.

-Bien, estoy condenado a ver por el resto de la eternidad sus jodidas caras, pero igual, quiero interrogarla yo…

-Como quieras, pero estaremos presentes – Le informo Harry.

-Eso estaba sobre entendido – Mascullo el platinado.

-¿Entonces, estamos de acuerdo? – Quiso saber Blaise, sus dos compañeros asintieron, inmediatamente este hablo nuevamente – Sal de atrás de la puerta Pansy – La morena se sorprendió muchísimo al saberse descubierta, pero lo disimulo notablemente al ingresar a la sala.

-Vaya, pero miren quienes vinieron de visita, lamento informarles que ningún Weasley, a parte de mis hijos claro está, se encuentra en estos momentos.

-Mejor así – Exclamo Draco sumamente calmado, cosa que descolocó a la mujer, quien no entendía bien el ¿Por qué?, de aquella visita.

-Si realmente es muy bueno que no se encuentre más nadie en la casa, aunque estoy seguro que para estás alturas, la familia debe saber la noticia.

-¿Noticia?, ¿Qué noticia? – Interrogo Parkinson, los aurores intercambiaron miradas, ¿Sería posible que ella no supiese nada?, realmente no sabían que pensar, pero fue Zabini quien decidió dar con la respuesta.

-De que Ronald fue apresado por los mortios…

-¿Qué? – Grito Pansy, justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Llevaban cerca de seis horas, metidos en aquel cuarto desprovisto de orden, Ginny mordía su lapicero mientras observaba con detenimiento las fotos sacadas por Colin del consultorio de Hermione. Realmente para estas alturas el temor le estaba ganando la partida, al igual que la frustración, porque por más que viese una y otra vez las imágenes, no parecía dar con nada. Por su parte la otra mitad del equipo, terminaba de rebelar el último rollo, cuando instantáneamente una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, era algo tan insignificante que de seguro para cualquier otra persona hubiese pasado desapercibido, pero no para él, tantos años observando el mundo a través de una lente te hace ser sumamente detallista. Rápidamente se giro y salio del cuarto oscuro, la pelirroja frente a él levanto la vista y curiosa pregunto.

-¿Por qué la dicha Colin?

-Porque yo querida fosforito, se quienes se llevaron a Mione…

-¿Quién? – Grito colocándose de pie, cual resorte.

-Los caballeros del crepúsculo…

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo.

Espero les agrade, al fin está apareciendo la razón del titulo.

Que emoción, ahora es que empezará la acción.

¿Podrá Ronald proteger a Hermione?

¿Quienes son los caballeros de crepúsculo?

¿Tendrán relación con los mortios?

¿Que será de Atuan y la cripta?

Todas estás preguntas y muchas más serán develadas en los próximos capitulos.

Besitos y Dejen Reviews....


	9. Mitos y leyendas

Hola mis queridas amigas, como siempre heme aquí con otro capitulo de esta historia, estoy tan emocionada, al fin empezará la trama central de este relato, por lo tanto busquen su snack favorito, una gaseosa y disfrútenlo.

**Declaración: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, por lo tanto no ganó nada con está historia, bueno eso a nivel económico, porque a nivel personal estoy que reviento de felicidad…

**IMPORTANTE: COLOQUEN EN YOU TUBE ****SANTIAGO LOREENA MCKENNITT HAGAN CLICK EN EL PRIMER VIDEO Y ESPEREN QUE SE CARGUE, YO LES INFORMARE CUANDO HACERLO RODAR.**

**El altar del crepúsculo.**

**Cap. 9: Mitos y leyendas…**

El lento danzar de las llamas, generaba la impresión de que las sombras hubiesen cobrado vida, las paredes se encontraban recubiertas por cinco tapetes coloridos, cada uno con el grabado de un escudo especifico e identificados por palabras provenientes de un alfabeto desconocido. Unos pasos resonaron en el exterior de aquel extraño despacho, justo antes de que las bisagras crujieran y el viento gélido amenazará con consumir la hoguera, unos pies envueltos en una hermosa armadura negra con detalles rupestres en el acabado, que hacían pensar en hojas del bosque, enrumbaron a su dueño hasta un escritorio antiguo, plagado de cientos de rollos de pergaminos, una mano grisácea, con uñas afiladas, alcanzó el único de los documentos que se encontraba desenrollado, mientras que posicionaba sus ojos casi blancos en el contenido de aquel viejo papel.

No era la primera vez que observaba aquel trozo de la historia que servía como base, para la alianza mágica más poderosa y secreta del mundo, pero ahora que el peso de la misma recaía sobre sus hombros, sinceramente se reprochaba el como actuar. Otro personaje entró en la escena, estaba cubierto por un vestido largo y ceñido al cuerpo, que tapaba en totalidad su figura desde el cuello hasta los pies, el color verde de la tela contrastaba a la perfección con la blancura casi fantasmagórica de su piel, sus ojos lilas transmitían una profunda nostalgia y su rosada cabellera cortaba el aire en el pecho de cualquier mortal, excepto en el hombre que tenia frente a sí.

-Elrohir Tasartir – Pronuncio sutilmente la fémina, su voz carecía de emociones, pero el timbre de la misma llevaba impreso, un vibrato musical.

-¿Qué quieres Bramble Saturnglitter? – El caballero se giro de un todo, sus rasgos eran alargados, su cabello blanquecino caía hasta sus hombros y sus iris variaron, dando la impresión de ser tornasoles.

-¿Por qué salvaste ha esos hechiceros humanos de sus captores? – El ser la miró curioso, sinceramente aquella hada era más fría de lo que cualquiera se imaginase.

-Porque debemos encontrar la reliquia perdida y la mujer tiene contacto con el hombre que porta la llave…

-¿Quieres nuevamente confiar en los humanos? – Preguntó con un imperceptible grado de rencor – Recuerda que la última vez fuimos traicionados…

-Es verdad – Reconoció el elfo – Pero aquel humano, también traicionó a los suyos…

-¿Y eso qué Elrohir?

-Que entonces, no todos estaban de acuerdo… - Afirmó el ser.

-Sigues idealizando a esa especie, pero ellos nunca merecieron conocer los preceptos de la magia – Aseguro la mujer.

-Es por eso que la traje… Está en manos de aquel joven, la decisión del concilio. Es el momento de que los humanos demuestren ante la orden, que siguen siendo merecedores del don…

-Nunca pasará la prueba – Aquí su interlocutor se le quedó mirando y sonriendo destacó.

-Nada es absoluto en esta vida Bramble, ni siquiera la vida misma…

* * *

Ginny miró sumamente desconcertada a su camarada, tal parecía que convivir a diario con el padre de Luna había provocado que Colin mezclará la realidad con la fantasía, puesto que desde hace una hora lo único que hacía era estar sumergido de un todo, en una enciclopedia mágica.

-Mira Colin, si tu quieres estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, bien, pero yo necesito encontrar a Mione – El castaño la miró con molestia, ¿Y qué creía Ginevra que el hacía allí sentado?, indignado le contestó.

-Mira Molly – Como le reventaba a la pelirroja que la llamará por su segundo nombre.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. Ese es el nombre de mi madre – Grito la muchacha.

-Pues entonces deja de ser tan cabezota como tú madre – Le discutió el fotógrafo.

-Oye, con mi mamá no te metas – Volvió a gimotear.

-Mira fosforito, se que estas alterada por todo lo que ha sucedido, pero estoy trabajando en ello…

-No Colin, lo que estas haciendo es perdiendo el tiempo, buscando una sociedad secreta que no existe – Destacó poniéndose de pie.

-Eso no es así – La corrigió nuevamente – Mira Ginny, se lo que estás pensando, que Xenophilus me ha lavado el cerebro, pero no es cierto. Existen suficientes evidencias de que los caballeros del crepúsculo son reales. – La joven buscó en sus ojos alguna duda, pero al no encontrarla, prefirió darle una oportunidad al chico, total era la única pista que tenían hasta los momentos.

-Bien, pero me puedes explicar, ¿De qué va todo eso de los caballeros? – El mago le regalo una sonrisa, mientras palmeaba el espacio vacío al lado de él, invitándola a ocuparlo. Con algo de pesadez la Weasley le obedeció, consiguiendo así que el chico empezará su relato.

_

* * *

_

Los caballeros del crepúsculo son una sociedad secreta conformada desde hace eones, su función es resguardar las leyes que rigen la magia en si misma, pero su creación aún hoy en día resulta un completo misterio… Según se cree, en un principio el mundo era habitado simplemente por criaturas mágicas y la raza más común que caminaba sobre la tierra, eran las hadas, mayormente los elfos, humanoides alargados, de finos rasgos y mirada atrayente, pero todo esto cambio con la aparición de los humanos.

_La magia es un elemento único, ella es creación y destrucción a la misma vez, justamente se rige por el pequeño equilibrio proporcionado por estas dos vertientes, vida y muerte, día y noche, bien y mal… Tan grande era la fuente de semejante poder, que las criaturas mágicas, no sabían si los humanos estábamos en la capacidad de controlar tal fuerza, así que se dedicaron a observar nuestra propia evolución, maravillándose con el ingenio del hombre, que aún sin poder alguno podía crear lo que soñaba. _

_Ante esto, la primera sociedad mágica, se pregunto, ¿Si era correcto, negarles a los humanos el poder de la magia?, y así fue que se dieron los primeros pasos para el nacimiento de los caballeros del crepúsculo._

_De acuerdo con lo narrado por los estudiosos del tema, fue un joven irlandés, quien logro obtener para nosotros la capacidad de hacer magia y todo por amor…_

_Donovan Ó Canaill, era el hijo de un granjero y una costurera, que habían decidido levantar su casa a las orillas de un hermoso bosque, conocido hoy en día como Slieve Bloom. El chico se levantaba muy temprano todos los días para ayudar a su padre en la faena del campo, pero por la tarde disfrutaba abiertamente de observar con admiración, como iba muriendo el sol tras de las montañas. Aquel evento provocaba en el corazón del joven un extraño sobre acogimiento, que llegaba a niveles superiores, cuando la bóveda celestial caía cual manto sobre su cabeza._

_Uno de esos atardeceres en que Donovan, yacía recostado sobre el césped admirando el cielo, sus oídos se dejaron cautivar por una hermosa voz, que parecía provenir de los mismos Dioses, curioso y maravillado, el muchacho decidió dar con la fuente de aquel exquisito concierto, adentrándose en el bosque. Más mayúscula fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una mujer pálida, de cabellos azulados y ojos plateados, que reía al tiempo que danzaba con un montón de luciérnagas. No está por demás decir que el chico enmudeció ante tan magnifica imagen, era la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto, su corazón se acelero con cada giro que daba la doncella en su baile y su boca enmudecía, por temor a que el más leve sonido acabará con la ilusión._

_Inesperadamente la mujer dejo de bailar, enfocando sus grandes y rasgados ojos color plata sobre él, Donovan se sentía nervioso, además de que sabía que aquel no era su lugar, si la criatura se enfadaba estaba en todo su derecho, pero para su sorpresa ella le sonrío._

_-Eres el cachorro humano de la huerta – Observo la fémina, él simplemente abrió sus ojos al máximo, asintiendo lentamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó juguetona._

_-Tú… Tú voz – Fue lo que salió a duras penas de los labios del chico, pero aquello basto para sorprender a la hada._

_-¿Me escuchaste? – El joven volvió a asentir, la criatura se debatía interiormente, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, solo los seres que poseen magia en su ser, son los que pueden oír el canto de un hada. El muchacho se sentía más como un intruso conformen pasaban los minutos, hasta que la mujer articulo – Ven a verme mañana a esta misma hora, por favor no falles – Y al decir eso se interno en el bosque, dejando tras de sí, chispas de colores._

_Ó Canaill, no sabía si lo que sus ojos habían presenciado era cierto o no, pero de todas formas se prometió a si mismo regresar al día siguiente. Se cree que esa noche la paso en vela, esperando impaciente, el volver a reencontrarse con el hada._

_El día siguiente se transformo en un suplicio para él, bien es cierto que mientras uno más ansia la llegada de algo, más larga se nos hace la espera y para Donovan, su cita con el hada no fue la excepción. Por fin había llegado la hora de la tan esperada reunión, el chico se interno nuevamente a través de la gruta natural conformada por los árboles y las piedras, pero esta vez no solo se encontró con la presencia del hada, si no que también observo a otras criaturas, sus ojos se pasearon curiosos de un ser a otro, diferentes tipos de fatas lo esperaban en aquel lugar, habían duendes, elfos, hadas, centauros, minotauros, entre muchos otros seres mágicos. Todos lo esperaban a él, solo porque tenía la extraña habilidad de poder oír el canto de las hadas._

_Supuestamente se dice, que fue el príncipe de los elfos quien le habló aquella vez._

_-Humano, Fidget me ha dicho, que tú puedes escuchar sus melodías, ¿Es eso cierto? – Donovan, puso toda su atención en la mujer y sintió nuevamente como su cuerpo le fallaba, su belleza era inconmensurable y la expresión triste de sus ojos solo lograba enternecerlo aún más, pensando en ello, asintió ante la pregunta. - ¿Desciendes de algún ser mágico? – Aquí el muchacho frunció levemente el entrecejo, como señal de no entender a que se refería la criatura._

_-Disculpe, pero no entiendo la pregunta – Un duende, se le acerco y lo evalúo con la mirada de arriba a bajo, antes de exclamar._

_-No siento ningún flujo de magia en él…- Aquello en vez de decepcionarlos, les pareció más interesante, el chico entendía su lengua, escuchaba el canto de las hadas y parecía poseer un don innato para controlar los residuos dejados por la fuente, nombre con el que catalogaron a las energías mágicas._

_Se dice que aquel hijo de granjeros tuvo que pasar por una infinidad de pruebas, pero de todas salio victorioso, la razón es bien sencilla, su habilidad provenía de lo que anhelaba, sus sentimientos. Es por ello que pudo escuchar a la hada, porque aquella mujer estaba destinada a ser su más grade y único amor, se cree que de está unión nacieron las veelas, pero a falta de pruebas, nada se ha asegurado._

_Después de que logrará congraciarse con los eternos guardianes de la magia, Ó Canaill, hizo un juramento a la luz del atardecer, dando origen al concilio de los caballeros del crepúsculo, cinco escudos conforman la alianza, cinco estandartes que sirven de lazos para el mundo mágico…_

* * *

Ginny miraba impresionada a Colin, pero este simplemente tomó entre sus manos, una de las publicaciones viejas del quisquilloso y con el rostro compungido, le advirtió a su amiga.

-Pero no creo que todo acabe ahí… - Sus orbes marrones se enfocaron en el rostro pecoso de la chica – Apenas reconocí el símbolo dejado por la huella en la alfombra del consultorio de Hermione, esto vino a mi mente…

_

* * *

_

Artículos publicados recientemente, hablan de que es posible que Lord Voldemort halla tenido algún tipo de contacto con los caballeros, eso explicaría el nacimiento de las maldiciones imperdonables y la creación de los horrocruxes, ya que tan solo, un bastó conocimiento de las mismas leyes mágicas, es necesario a la hora de engendrar cualquiera de estas cosas. Pero de ser así el quebranto la única norma impuesta por el concilio de los caballeros del crepúsculo.

"_Nosotros los caballeros del Crepúsculo, no doblegaremos la naturaleza de la fuente para nuestros propios fines egoístas, no alimentaremos el exterminio, ni la oscuridad, porque nuestro propósito, es convivir pacíficamente con el todo y para el todo. Entendiéndose como el todo, la misma creación". _

* * *

Pansy había recuperado al fin el conocimiento, solo para empezar a preguntar de forma histérica, sobre el paradero de su esposo. Los tres aurores, la miraban condescendientes, sabían el terror por el que estaba atravesando en aquellos momentos la mente de la morena, pero más que nada les dolía no tener ninguna respuesta que otorgarle. Para ellos, quien representaba un pequeño halo de luz, era quien en esos momentos les estaba arrojando mayor oscuridad a los hechos, es más tal parecía que Parkinson, ni siquiera estaba enterada de la visita de Ronald a San Mungus.

-Pansy, intenta calmarte – Le suplicaba Zabini – Mira que tienes que ser fuerte por tus dos hijos…

-Esto no me gusta Harry – Le comento en susurros Draco – Ella era nuestra única pista.

-Lo se, pero debe haber algo que no hallamos visto – Inesperadamente, Malfoy empezó a quejarse, mientras sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos, Potter abrió los ojos con horror al verlo desplomarse de rodillas, pero eso no fue lo que alertó a sus sentidos, si no el hecho de que por primera vez en cinco años, el vinculo que los unía parecía haberse roto.

* * *

El sonido del viento acompañado por la melodía de los grillos, fue lo primero que capto justo antes de abrir sus ojos, su traje se veía diferente, parecía un ropaje muy antiguo, inesperadamente la quietud se vio quebrantada por la voz más angelical que él percibiese jamás. (**Hagan rodar el video).**

El platinado dejo que sus piernas se encaminasen sola por un amplio sendero aún sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía, parecía que conforme aumentaba el ritmo de la música, también lo hacía su cuerpo, necesitaba llegar hasta el origen de todo aquello, mientras que en su mente tan solo se encontraba grabada la imagen de Mione. No tenía certeza alguna de que existiera alguna relación entre la desaparición de su prometida y está extraña visión, pero si tenía que bajar al mismo infierno de Dante, para recupera a su Hermione, que los demonios le temiesen, porque sin importar cuantos infiernos existiesen el saldría victoriosos de cada uno de ellos, con la única meta de volver a saborear los labios de su amada.

Por fin comenzó el ascenso hasta una colina, que parecía ser el único lugar de aquel frondoso bosque donde los rayos de la luna se colaban de un todo y allí, bajo aquella tenúe iluminación, una mujer danzaba, una mujer de azules cabellos y ojos de plata, a su alrededor espirales de luz se levantaban por todo lo alto, Draco creyó erróneamente que se trataba de chispas mágicas, hasta que una de las pequeñas luces se acerco a él y le permitió descubrir que eran luciernagas.

La criatura enfoco su hechizante mirada sobre él, al tiempo que se le acercaba, sus piernas se movian al ritmo de la música, las largas mangas de su vestidura naranja, realizaban extraños surcos en el aire, haciendole pensar al joven mago, en la llama de una vela, la mujer daba giros en torno a él, su aroma embriago los sentidos de Malfoy, mientras que las luciernagas se paseaban de forma hipnótica ante sus pupilas mercurio. La mujer por fin cesó, su ritual y con el rostro lleno de emociones, pronunció.

-Te pareces tanto a él… Mi querido nieto….

* * *

Ok, se que las acabo de dejar con un monton de preguntas, pero también repondi otras así que se puede decir que están igual...

Como dije antes, está historia es ahorita que está entrando en calor, así que no se desesperen, todo se develará a su debido momento.

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, porque adoro sus comentarios, además como sali de vacaciones estare actualizando más rápido, bueno eso espero...

Besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	10. Sombras de media noche

Hola a todas mis lectoras lamento la ausencia, pero es que me regalaron un viaje y eso no se puede desaprovechar, más aún en mi familia, donde ese tipo de eventos tardan años en volver a repetirse y bueno luego de algo tan bueno como eso el universo confabulo, para equilibrar las cosas y me dejo sin compu y se los juro fue una pesadilla. Pero he regresado.

**Declaración: **No me he basado en el señor de los anillos, el nombre del elfo coincidió por cosas de la vida porque la verdad lo saque de un generador de nombres elficos al igual que el de las hadas. Por otro lado Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**El altar del crepúsculo.**

**Cap. 10: Sombras de media noche.**

La niebla se paseaba silenciosa por las calles de Londres, espantando a los peatones y recluyéndolos en el interior de sus calidos hogares. Pero para el caballero que se paseaba de forma continua y nerviosa, de un lado para el otro en aquel largo pasillo, la razón de su estadía en el interior de su casa era completamente distinta y más significativa.

De improvisto el llanto de un bebe, la voz de una nueva vida sacudió el lugar, produciéndole una parálisis repentina al hombre, el que giro sobre sus talones y se encaminó como un bólido hasta la puerta de una habitación, más no tuvo la necesidad de tocarla o de girar el pomo, una robusta partera se abría paso por el umbral con un bulto en brazos y sonriéndole, se lo cedió al espectador mientras decía.

-Fue niño señor, un hermoso niño. La señora a dispuesto que su nombre sea Darius, Darius Lestrange – Rodolphus tomó a su primogénito entre sus brazos y sonriendo susurro.

-Darius… Serás el mago más poderoso de todos…

* * *

Harry movía desesperado a Draco el que aún se hallaba tendido en el suelo, Pansy ya se había levantado en busca de sales aromáticas que ayudaran al rubio a volver en sí, mientras que Blaise intentaba percibir la presencia de algún hechizo o poder inusual que justificará todo aquello, más que nada la ausencia del vinculo, detalle que ya le había comentado Potter.

-Pues no siento nada fuera de lo común en está habitación Harry.

-Pero esto no tiene ningún sentido – Gritaba el de ojos esmeraldas - ¿Cómo es posible que no sienta su presencia? – Zabini tan solo lo miró con pesadumbre mientras se limitaba a encogerse de hombros, sinceramente no sabía que responder y con todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, un solo pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza.

-"_Londres está maldito…"_ – Más prefirió guardar semejante declaración para si mismo.

La puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir y Pansy se interno en la sala, llevando sujeta fuertemente en su mano derecha una bolsita de tela.

* * *

Draco aún se encontraba embelezado por la belleza de aquel ser, pero en su mente las preguntas que no pronunciaban sus labios se estaban amontonando a tropeles, ¿Quién era aquella mujer?, ¿Por qué le trasmitía una calidez nostálgica?, ¿Le había llamado nieto?, y de ser así, ¿Por qué?. La criatura lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, pero entonces una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios, Malfoy quería abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero sencillamente no pudo, porque no entendía su propia reacción.

-Creo que el mundo te exigirá que cargues con un gran peso – Le advirtió ella – Pero es mi deber hacerte entender la razón de ello…

-¿Qué? – Por fin había logrado modular una palabra, aunque sea la más pequeña de todas las interrogantes, constituida por una sola silaba.

La fata sonrió más tranquila, porque al fin el joven frente a ella se había decidido a intervenir en el dialogo.

-Sinceramente me recuerdas tanto a Donovan, claro está que tú no le conociste, ¿Cómo podrías?, eso fue hace tanto – Su mirada se torno dulce y brillosa, como la de una quinceañera que acabase de divisar al chico de sus sueños. El rubio tan solo dibujo una mueca divertida.

-Tienes razón no le conozco – Reconoció el platinado - ¿Quién es?...

-Era – Le corrigió el hada – Fue el más grande amor de mi vida y el primer humano en pertenecer al circulo de los verdaderos seres mágicos – Draco se hallaba estupefacto ante aquella revelación.

-Un momento – La interrumpió – Me estás diciendo que soy descendiente del primer mago verdadero en el mundo – La criatura asintió lentamente, el joven no lo podía creer…

-Lo se, suena extraño, pero tu portas su sangre, su linaje, nuestra fuerza – Aquí el auror la miró más detenidamente.

-¿Nuestra fuerza? – Repitió a modo de pregunta en un tonó muy bajo.

-Si, eres mi descendiente también – Aseguro dichosa.

-En mi familia que yo sepa no ha habido Veelas. Aunque mi madre parecía una.

-No cariño – La palabra estremeció a Draco, nadie nunca lo había llamado así y mucho menos alguien que apenas conoce, la mujer pareció percatarse de ello y decidió terminar pronto la frase – Los O`Canaill desaparecieron con el tiempo, ya que su último heredero fue una mujer y está al casarse pasó a portar el apellido de su esposo, el cual era Malfoy – El chico sintió repentinamente una baja de tensión, pero no era producto de la noticia, la fata tendió su mano hacia él y habló rápidamente – Te llaman desde tu mundo, así que seré breve. Para recuperar aquello que has perdido, deberás recorrer el camino de tus ancestros, localizar un tesoro perdido y tener fe.

En ese momento las palabras se volvieron lejanos murmullos, mientras que por su nariz se colaba un extraño escozor, más sin embargo eso no fue lo último que oyó el hombre, sus labios reprodujeron una palabra en el instante en el que despertaba.

-Fidget… - Las pupilas mercurios se encontraron entonces con tres rostros conocidos, que le devolvían la mirada preocupados.

* * *

Una terrible pesadilla le hizo levantarse sobresaltado de su cama, agradecía por lo bajo que la cama tuviese doseles, porque de lo contrarió sería el hazme reír en estos instantes, espero que su respiración se regulara, para luego arrastrarse muy lentamente hasta el borde del colchón, sus pies tantearon en medio de la oscuridad y sobre el frío suelo sus sandalias, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien y su sueño, pesadilla o maldición le habían hecho conocer a la persona a la que se tenía que dirigir. De a poco empezó a avanzar en la estancia, los ronquidos y resoplidos de los demás chicos era lo único que se escuchaba, su mano se posicionó el pomo, tan solo entre abrió la puerta un poco, solo lo suficiente para él pasar; hizo el camino por las escaleras, sinceramente la torre era mucho más tétrica de lo que él recordaba, atravesó la sala común y se internó en el pasillo. Conocía el camino de memoria, en las últimas semanas el despacho del profesor se convirtió en su santuario, un lugar donde podía ser él mismo y disfrutarlo a sus anchas. Pronto se encontró en un cruce de caminos, observó con cuidado el lugar, no había señales ni de Filch, ni de la señora Norris, corrió ágilmente un trecho hasta hallar un tapete colorido, que mostraba una serpiente que mordía su cola, dibujando un círculo infinito.

-Eternidad – Susurro el muchacho, el tapete se enrolló develando un agujero por el cual se interno, solo para descubrir con horror que el lugar estaba deshabitado, el corazón se le detuvo una fracción de segundo, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, llamando de forma monótona al único que lo entendería – Draco…

* * *

Ginny se debatía entre llamar a Harry o emprender la búsqueda de Hermione por cuenta propia, Colin ya tenía un par de bolsos de viaje llenos y dispuestos sobre una vieja butaca de la biblioteca de los Lovegood, ahora se encontraba haciendo reservaciones para el próximo vuelo a Irlanda, cuando la encargada le preguntó el número de boletos, la pelirroja se sobresaltó.

-Cinco por favor y que se encuentren en la misma hilera si no es mucha molestia… No ningún niño… Tres Hombres y dos damas… Si, muchísimas gracias… Estaremos ahí en dos horas… Hasta luego. – Apenas tranco, la pelirroja lo amedrentó a preguntas.

-¿Cinco boletos?, ¿Quién es la otra dama?, ¿Qué estas pensando Creevey?... – Pero antes de que siguiera así, el otro le tapó la boca con la mano.

-No hay tiempo para esto fosforito, solo te resumiré el plan, si vamos a Irlanda a rescatar a Mione, lo mejor será llevar a Malfoy, porque si no seguro se recordará a costa nuestra sus años como mortifago, por otra parte no creo que sea muy sensato irnos sin tú prometido – Aquí la joven lo miró de forma amenazante.

-¿Qué insinúas Colin? – Pero este la volvió a callar.

-Sobre todo siendo este un auror capacitado que nos puede ayudar en nuestra misión y por último, si tú hermano es quien está metido hasta las narices en todo este asunto, pues su mujer nos guiara a él…

-¿CÓMO? – Grito su colega, pero el fotografo ni se inmuto, ya estaba preparado para aquella pataleta – Eso si que no, yo no pienso viajar con la Parkinson…

-Dirás la Weasley mi querida señorita – Ginny le iba a refutar, cuando el castaño sonriendo tomo en una de sus manos un puñado de polvos flú, mientras que con la otra sujetaba las mochilas e internándose en la chimenea gritó claramente.

-A la madriguera…

* * *

La tranquilidad del salón se sentía forzada y tensa, Draco les había narrado su visión, pero desgraciadamente la información no poseía ninguna lógica para nadie, la morena después de oír atentamente el relato, se dedicó a preparar un té para los nervios, no solo por ella, sino también por los tres hombres de la sala. Y se encontraba sumergida en su labor cuando se oyeron nuevamente detonaciones procedentes de la chimenea, pero esta vez la paranoia se reflejo a través de los aurores, quienes apuntaron sus varitas a la antigua estructura de piedra gris.

Colin fue el primero en percibir la amenaza y levantando las manos exclamo.

-Me rindo – Mientras Ginny, tan solo los regañó por el recibimiento.

-Oigan está es mi casa…

* * *

Pasado el momento de shock decidió tenderse en el colchón desnudo, apretó los ojos en un vano intento de borrar las visiones que rondaban su mente, pero con tristeza comprendió que todo era inútil, porque su cabeza reprodujo a la perfección el nefastó presagio.

_

* * *

_

Era de noche o por lo menos eso parecía, el corría por un bosque que jamás en su vida había visitado o pisado, se sentía perseguido, asediado, era como si fuese una pequeña presa escapando de un gran depredador. Mientras corría solo percibía el ruido de sus propios pies deshaciendo las hojas secas desperdigadas sobre la tierra. Pronto se halló en medio de un claro bañado por los plateados rayos de luz, emanados por la luna y ahí percibió un coro de voces que exclamaban.

_-Devuélvelo, no te pertenece, no es tuyo – Desesperado él gritó._

_-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieren que regrese?, díganmelo y así lo haré – No supo cuando termino sentado en el suelo arrastrándose de espalda, tampoco entendió muy bien la presencia del pozo contra el que había chocado su cuerpo, pero si entendió el mensaje dado en aquel pozo._

_Aturdido se irguió poco a poco, usando de punto de apoyo la piedra mohosa que conformaba ciénaga, las piernas le temblaban por momentos, el aire le dolía en los pulmones, como si acabase de aprender a utilizarlos, todo se encontraba en el más mortal de los silencios, cuando se termino de alzar vio su reflejo en el agua del estanque pero entonces una sucesión de imágenes desfilo frente a sus ojos._

_Un anillo en forma de espiral en cuyo centro se definía una O labrada en amatista, una espada, símbolos que parecían constituir una especie de alfabeto que él desconocía por completo, luces danzantes, una joven mujer de finos bucles castaños, un cofre oscuro que exudaba un humo blanco que dibujaba un rostro que gritaba y por último la cara de el profesor Malfoy, hasta transformarse nuevamente en el rostro de Antuan, su rostro…_

* * *

Lentamente sus ojos empezaron a reabrirse, pero nada lo preparó para lo que estos captaron, unos ojos rasgados y tornasoles, cubiertos por un mechón de cabello blanco y adornando un rostro de piel grisácea, el chico quiso gritar, más al instante todo se torno negro y el silencio prevaleció en la inconciencia.

* * *

Copas de vinos paseaban de aquí para allá, al igual que el humo de los habanos en el salón, las risas y felicitaciones no se hacían esperar, después de un tiempo que había parecido eterno, él tenía un heredero, tras conocerlo llamo a sus hombres de mayor confianza, aunque en realidad deseaba gritárselo al mundo, pero eso hubiese sido contraproducente. Nuevamente había sonado el timbre de la casa, pero está vez si le resultó extraño, según sus cálculos ya todos se encontraban en el interior de la sala.

Una figura esbelta, ataviada en un traje poco llamativo, que por instantes le hacia pensar en su esposa, bueno realmente era la viva imagen de Bellatrix, de no ser por esos cabellos castaños, se interno en la estancia. Andromeda hizo una sutil reverencia ante su cuñado y sonriendo exclamo.

-Mil felicitaciones a los nuevos padres – Rodolphus asintió – Parece ser que este niño a significado un cambio para mejor en está casa.

-Por supuesto Andromeda, pero no creo que te hayas arriesgado a visitarnos solo por tu nuevo sobrino, ¿O me equivoco? – La bruja negó con la cabeza y mirándolo intensamente a él y sus invitados, pronunció la noticia que cambiaría el destino del mundo mágico para siempre.

-Vengo a informarles que la cripta a sido abierta – Si realmente el nacimiento de Darius representaba el comienzo de algo importante… El principio de una nueva era…

* * *

Bueno ya he retomado mi labor....

saben que yo aunque me pierda si termino mis fic...

Besitos a todas, espero me perdonen la demora...

Y que me dejen algún comentario, aunque no me lo merezco :(

Hasta pronto y cuidense


	11. Lagrimas escarlatas

Hola a todas esta vez mi problema se resume a una única y estresante palabra, **"TESIS"**, espero que aquellas que sepan de lo que hablo me comprendan y las que no bueno realmente lo siento.

**Declaración: **Toda idea en el mundo ya fue pensada por alguien más, la diferencia es que esa persona no tuvo la osadía de llevarla acabo. Ese es el gran merito J. K. R., al haber creado Harry Potter.

**El altar del crepúsculo.**

**Cap. 11: Lagrimas escarlatas.**

Una gota sonaba de forma insistente en medio de aquella oscuridad, el ambiente era húmedo y bastante frío, quizás hasta era genial eso de que la penumbra los envolviera, así nadie notaria que para estas altura su cabello parecía un enorme nido deforme por culpa del frizz. Hermione sonrió al notar lo superficial de aquel pensamiento, había sido raptada de su propio consultorio junto a una de las personas que más repulsión y dolor le causaban, además no tenia ni idea de donde estaba o cual sería su destino, pero ella tan solo pensaba en como luciría su cabello a estas alturas. Realmente había cambiado con los años, pero sinceramente no podía vislumbrar el momento exacto en el que había ocurrido.

- Maldición! – Grito malhumorado su compañero de celda, sobresaltándola de tal modo que agradecía a Merlín el no sufrir de algún problema coronario.

- Ronald!- Lo regaño – No vuelvas a hacer eso – El hombre tan solo dejo escuchar un resoplido de hastío.

- Pero es que ya me tiene harto el goteo constante, si lo que quieren es acabar con nuestra cordura, pues lo están logrando – Si, la castaña tenía que admitir para sí misma que aquel ruido era exasperante, pero no poseía herramienta alguna para detenerlo.

- ¿Y crees qué gritando lo detendrás? – Le pregunto retórica.

- No pero por lo menos libero mi frustración – Admitió el Weasley.

El sonido de la cerradura de la puerta los obligo a guardar silencio nuevamente, por instinto Mione coloco su mano a la altura de sus caderas, lugar donde siempre portaba su varita, mientras Ron tan solo se adelanto hacia el sonido, para servirle de escudo a la muchacha.

Una intensa claridad se coló en el lugar apenas se abrió la puerta, la pareja tuvo que cerrar los parpados, al darse cuenta de que eran incapaces de soportar el resplandor, tanto tiempo en la penumbra, había dilatado sus pupilas al máximo.

* * *

El aeropuerto se hallaba a rebozar como siempre, personas de todo tipo se paseaban apresurados de un lado al otro arrastrando tras de sí un montón de cosas que solo se podían catalogar como banalidad. Su celular sonó en aquellos momentos, quiso batirlo contra el suelo, pero eso no resolvería nada, miró la pantalla el nombre de Theo y tomando un profundo suspiro desplegó la tapa y habló.

- Si? – Fue lo mejor que pudo articular, el legislador sonrío para sí mismo.

- Blaise me acaba de informar del dichoso plan… - Malfoy frunció el ceño, no le agradaban las palabras pronunciadas por Nott – Y no es reproche, la verdad yo haría lo mismo en tú lugar – La ira menguo en su interior, realmente todo aquello lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Gracias Theo – Otra breve respuesta, pensó.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo hermano, así que llámame cualquier cosa – Por fin el platinado sonrió sinceramente.

- Cuenta con ello – Y diciendo eso tranco.

* * *

En la oficina Blaise observaba seriamente a Theodore.

- No le va gustar el que no le hallas informado de la desaparición de Antuan.

- Vamos Blaise, creo que ya tiene suficiente con lo de Mione – Respondió a la defensiva.

- Entonces es en serio que abandonaras tu despacho y te pondrás a trabajar conmigo… - Quiso saber Zabini.

- Como en los viejos tiempos – Pero la frase salió como un murmullo.

* * *

Varias figuras con túnicas, avanzaban lentamente en fila india, como si de una procesión se tratará, un cántico monótono se elevaba por los aires dando un toque místico al ambiente de aquel bosque, la neblina arropaba el paraje donde se levantaban imponentes millones de árboles de variados estilos, las hojas secas crujían a medida que el grupo avanzaba, de vez en cuando se dejaba percibir el ulular de un búho o el aullido de un cayote en la lejanía.

Tanto Hermione como Ronald, no entendían el porque los habían conducido por aquel sendero empinado, es más no recordaban el como llegaron hasta allí, pero suponían que esa falta de memoria se debía a la apariencia de la mujer de cabellos rosas.

- Un hada – Susurro la castaña para sus adentros.

El terreno se hallaba resbaladizo, producto de la humedad del lugar y la poca iluminación tampoco ayudaba a los prisioneros es su faena. Inesperadamente la joven sitió como alguien la tomaba por el brazo haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco, hasta que percibió la voz del pelirrojo.

- Nos están llevando hacia aquel sitio – Le señalo sutilmente con el dedo, la mujer levanto la mirada y percibió algo que se movía, de inmediato supo que se trataba de fuego.

- Pero, ¿Cuál es su propósito? – Lo interrogó.

- No lo se, pero no te preocupes sea lo que sea yo te protegeré.

Una inmensa hoguera se elevaba en el centro de un claro perfectamente circular, creado por la distribución de los árboles y la vegetación de la zona, en el extremo norte del círculo yacía un inmenso pedazo de tronco que tenía tallado una serie de figuras que parecían narrar una historia, cinco escudos de armas flotaban detrás de este podio improvisado, mientras que sentado sobre una piedra y resguardado por unos guardias vestidos de armadura, Sirius Black los miraba bastante preocupado.

- Ron, ¿Ese no es?... – La impresión del momento le impedía continuar la oración.

- Pero se ve demasiado joven y además esta vivo…

- Silencio – Les ordenó uno de sus compañeros de viaje, su voz era delicada pero autoritaria, tanto el prisionero sentado sobre la piedra, como los que se encontraban de pie, se impresionaron al notar el mutismo de todo a su alrededor, parecía como si la misma naturaleza se negase a desobedecer a aquel personaje. Vieron como el hombre dejaba ver sus manos de color gris y uñas afiladas y las dirigía hacia su cabeza con el fin de retirar la capucha liberando las hebras de su blanquecina cabellera, mientras los observaba directamente con sus grande y rasgados ojos tornasoles – Permítanme presentarme – Dijo haciendo una delicada reverencia – Soy Elrohir Tasartir, príncipe de los elfos.

Mione abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, por supuesto que ella entendía quien era aquel ser, es más tantos libros que había leído a lo largo de su vida la hacían conocedora de las implicaciones que este encuentro significaba y con cierta timidez pronunció las palabras que desencadenarían la última prueba para los humanos.

- La orden de los Caballeros del crepúsculo…

* * *

Ginny se encontraba hablando con Harry acerca de la historia que le contó Colin sobre el grupo que supuestamente se había llevado Hermy, mientras que el auror hacia sus propias conexiones con la visión narrada por Draco.

- Ginny, si lo que me cuentas es cierto eso podría explicar la extraña visión que tuvo Draco y lo conectaría directamente con esos caballeros.

- ¿Visión?, ¿Qué visión? – Quiso saber la Weasley.

- Draco tuvo una visión en tu casa, donde vio a una mujer de cabellos azules que tenía alrededor luciérnagas…

- ¿Vio a Fidget? – Los interrumpió Creevey.

- Si eso fue algo que Draco dijo Fidget – Destacó el de los ojos esmeraldas.

La voz artificial de las cornetas les informo que su vuelo se encontraba retrazado de dos horas, un gruñido de hastío y soberbia escapo de los labios del platinado sentado en el sillón del extremo, la morena a su lado dio un respingon.

- Realmente todo el maldito Universo está en mi contra – Se quejo Malfoy, atrayendo la mirada de todas las personas a su alrededor, Pansy le tomo del brazo, para llamar su atención, cuando las pupilas mercurios se enfocaron en ella, la mujer habló.

- Creo que estamos en las mismas Draco, así que por favor contrólate… - Aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso, ahora hasta Parkinson se sentía con la potestad de llamarle la atención. Inesperadamente escucho en su mente.

_- Oye cálmate esto no nos ayuda _– Tras reconocer la voz se volvió hacia Harry, tal parecía que el vinculo regresaba de nuevo a ellos.

Un aroma a sándalo penetro através de sus fosas nasales, mientras que una flauta se oía desde una de las puertas de acceso hacia las pistas, una mujer exóticamente vestida terminaba de mostrar sus papeles ante la aduana, cuando su atención fue llamada por la presencia de Potter.

- HARRY!- El grito sacudió al grupo, que ya bastante paranoico apretaron sus varitas previendo cualquier cosa, más la mujer vestida como odalisca, se abalanzo sobre el hombre mientras le regalaba un fuerte abrazo del oso – Y yo que pensé que se me iba a hacer más difícil conseguirte a ti y a los otros dos, ¿Cómo están los tres chiflados? – Comento entre risas.

- ¿Sheresade? – Exclamo Draco presa de la impresión.

- Pero si aquí esta mi oxigenado favorito – Y repitió la misma escena que con Harry – Bueno esto iba a ser una sorpresa, resulta que voy a trabajar en Londres, ¿No les parece maravilloso?...

- Harry, querido, ¿Quién es ella? – Le interrogo Ginny, muy al estilo de su madre.

- ¿Ella? – Repitió el moreno señalándola, a lo que su prometida asintió – Es una larga historia, aunque en vista de lo anunciado creo que tiempo es lo que tenemos.

- Oigan pero falta uno – Observó de pronto la recién llegada.

- Creo que a ti también habrá que ponerte al día – Señaló el rubio sin mucho ánimo.

Todos se dirigieron a la fuente de soda del aeropuerto, total tenían dos horas para intentar calmarse y ver si podían fraguar un plan, pero ahora el destino les entregaba otra carta para jugar, una carta que conocieron en su primera evaluación en la academia Septimus Arcanus.

**

* * *

**

Flashback.

Corrían las primeras semanas del mes de Enero, uno de los meses más áridos en la ciudad de Bombay, ellos apenas habían cursado el primer trimestre de clases en aquella magnifica academia, que hacía rememorar a los palacios de los sultanes de las mil y una noches, como lo hizo notar el joven Blaise el primer día que llegaron a la institución y que dio la idea a su tutor, para la primera misión que el trío debía llevar a cabo.

Aquella mañana el calor resultaba ser completamente insoportable, la humedad relativa iba aumentando conforme se acercaban al mediodía y a su profesor guía el Maharajá Bhavesh Maheepati, un hombre de piel bronce, ojos grandes y negros, de pestañas gruesas y cabello lacio de color azabache, parecía no importarle en lo absoluto su falta de adaptación climática, es más hasta les había anunciado que ese día llevarían a cabo la evaluación de su primer conjuro, el llamado tótem. Desde un principio se sintieron confiados cuando él se los explico, parecía tratarse nada más de un Expectro Patronus, cosa que los tres manejaban a la perfección pero no, en realidad la cosa resultaba ser muy distinta, los tótem no solo erasn animales que se representarían por medio de su varita, sino que lo harían por medio de su cuerpo y así comenzó lo que el profesor llamó el escape de la cueva de las maravillas.

La evaluación consistía en lo siguiente, entrar en uno de los edificios más sombríos de la escuela y recuperar a Sheresade, la cual creían un objeto, para luego emprender la huída tan solo utilizando ese hechizo. Los tres aceptaron el reto valientemente, aunque dominaban el sortilegio a medias, se internaron en aquel lugar que les recordó la vía a la mazmorra de Snape, pasaron a través de enormes pilas de objetos llamativos hasta llegar al punto descrito por su maestro y allí la vieron, una jovencita de cabellos caobas anudados en una alta cola, ojos color miel y contextura delgada, su piel parecía estar bañada por finos destellos dorados. Apenas la tomaron entre sus manos el lugar se hundió en la más cruenta penumbra, Draco exclamo.

- Felinis Rasgus – Sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo permitiéndole un mayor rango de visibilidad, lo cual agradecieron sus compañeros, cuando este les informo – La puerta se esta cerrando.

Blais corrió hacia donde recordaba se encontraba la entrada y grito.

- Pakidermia – Logrando así un incremento en su fuerza realmente envidiable, el único problema es que fue tan envidiable que termino haciendo ceder la pared de contención y enterrándolos vivos bajo los escombros, Bhavesh los rescato minutos antes de que se les acabara el oxigeno, solo para darles una lección.

Tuvieron que presentar la prueba dos veces más, pero como quien dice a la tercera va la vencida y desde ese día Sheresade los apodo los tres chiflados.

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

Elrohir miró de forma intensa a la joven bruja, era bastante extraño que alguien de este tiempo supiese quien era él y que representaban todos los seres reunidos en aquel claro. El corazón de Mione latía aprisa, jamás creyó posible conocer en persona a los guardianes de la fuente, pero tampoco dio por sentado muchos de los acontecimientos que la trajeron hasta este lugar. El elfo levanto una daga plateada, cuyo mango parecía ser hecho de amatista, lentamente rodeo el tronco que le servía de altar y se posicionó frente a los dos prisioneros, Ron nuevamente se colocó delante de la castaña, nadie la tocaría estando él conciente para defenderla.

- Quítate humano – Le ordeno el ser – Que deseo cortarles las sogas que los atan…

- Ja, realmente crees que caeré en esa estupidez…- El tono altanero del hombre, hizo que más de uno retuviese el aliento, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser así de insolente con el señor de señores?.

- No te pido que me creas, solo te pido que te quites – El tono del príncipe siguió siendo sutil, pero cuando sus ojos enfocaron los de Weasley, un grito desgarrado rompió la quietud de la noche.

* * *

Blaise Zabini esperaba pacientemente que Nott terminar de poner en orden varios documentos, tenía que adelantar demasiadas cosas si quería dejar su puesto de Legislador. De improviso la mirada del moreno se perdió en el interior de las llamas presas en la chimenea y lo vio.

Ronald Weasley, gritaba desesperado tapándose los oídos o quizás sosteniéndose la cabeza, mientras un hombre se encontraba parado frente a él mirándole, mientras sostenía algo en su mano, algo que blandió en el aire al tiempo que desviaba su atención hacia el espectador no invitado.

- Los ojos del destino – Fue lo que logró percibir, justo antes de que sus ojos se anegaran en lagrimas carmesí. Zabini lloraba sangre.

* * *

Bueno señores hasta aquí este capitulo… Retomando las historias que escribo me he dado cuenta de que soy más impredecible de lo que creía, me desaparecí por problemas y falta de inspiración y ahora que regreso complico más la cosas, pero bueno así soy yo XD.

Ahora quiero aclarar que parte de este capitulo me lo inspiro un comentario de un nuevo lector Delfer Cadarn, por él he decidido ir poco a poco mostrándoles cosas de lo que fueron esos años en la India y quizás después haga un fic de eso, aún no lo se.

Como siempre les digo mándenme reviews, así sea para gritarme…

Besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo, que será más pronto de lo que creen ;P


	12. La hermandad de la sangre y las arenas

Si lo se van a gritar: Oh my god!!!!

Lo se porque yo también lo haría, tuve que releerme mi propia historia… Bastante patético, pero de repente aquella musa lisonjera que se había ido, bueno realmente no voy a decir que regreso, pero por lo menos hizo una visita.

**Declaración: **No me gusto el libro 7 de Harry Potter, pero como es propiedad de J.K.R., Mi opinión no vale mucho XD….

**El altar del crepúsculo.**

**Cap. 12: La hermandad de la sangre y las arenas.**

_Zabini lloraba sangre._

* * *

Nott seguía tan ensimismado en sus propios quehaceres, que aún no había reparado en los acontecimientos que se libraban a meros cuatro pasos de él. Blaise apenas si podía observar todo a su alrededor, intentó calmarse, debía conocer por lo menos un hechizo que lo ayudase en aquel preciso momento, cerro los ojos por pura costumbre, puesto que mantenerlos abierto o no, realmente no producía una gran diferencia.

Luego respiro hondo tres veces, mientras filtraba las memorias de su pasado, demasiados demonios escondidos en los recovecos de aquel laberinto de rememoraciones, hasta que al fin dio con el recuerdo exacto.

**

* * *

Flashback.**

_Era de noche, una noche sin luna ha decir verdad, el moreno se encontraba un poco inquieto, sinceramente aunque había habitado siempre en lugares oscuros y tenebrosos realmente no eran sus favoritos. Pero esta noche en especial resultaba ser el doble de mala y todo por culpa de Harry, bueno si había que ser justo ni siquiera resultaba ser Potter el enemigo directo, pero fue su decisión dedicarse a la magia neocromántica y he hay el porque de que se encontraran en un cementerio a horas tan intempestivas._

_- En serio no me gusta para nada esto Dragón – Se recordó a sí mismo decir._

_- Vamos Blaise, deja de ser gallina que tenemos que ayudar a Harry con su misión…_

_- Pero, ¿Por qué? – Realmente aquella pregunta era más una suplica que una queja, más ninguno de sus compañeros lo entendió así._

_- Porque somos un equipo, idiota – Le reclamo el blondo._

_- Déjalo Draco, si Zabini se quiere ir, pues que lo haga – Susurro Potter, mientras miraba a ambos lados de unas criptas._

_- Yo no me voy sin ustedes – Argumento medio dolido y medio molesto – Se que somos un equipo, pero eso no quita que odie los cementerios… A duras penas los soporto en el día y ustedes me arrastran a uno en el medio de la noche…_

_- Sabes que fue el Maharajá, no nosotros – Le corrigió Malfoy._

_- Shhhh – Exclamo el de ojos esmeraldas, tendiendo una mano hacia ellos._

_Inesperadamente las cosas a sus lados empezaron a levitar, Blaise sintió como la sangre le bajaba hasta sus pies, pero uso toda su entereza para no desmayarse. Ante sus ojos sus dos amigos ya se encontraban entablando una lucha a muerte con las entidades. Aunque claro que se pregunto si es posible entablar una lucha a muerte, con los muertos… Pero algo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, alguien le llamaba por el hombro, el como hipnotizado se empezó a girar. Tan solo supo que en algún momento entre ver directamente aquellos ojos rojos encendidos en llamas y la voz de Harry gritando –NO – La diferencia fue a penas unos segundos._

_Su propio grito desgarro el aire aquella noche, sentía como si hubiesen utilizado sus orbes como antorchas para iluminar aquel lugar. Estaba totalmente desorientado, no sabía quien era amigo o enemigo, necesitaba conseguir agua, eso le decía su lógica. Pero desgraciadamente el no sabía donde había agua en aquel lugar, tiempo después se enteraría que lo peor que podría haber hecho aquella noche era enjuagar sus ojos._

_Desesperado y aturdido empezó a usar su cerebro, realmente el no es de los que le gusta idear planes o intentar cosas nuevas, pero la situación resultaba imperativa, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la idea de atacar, pero al no tener muy claro donde estaba el objetivo de su ataque decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo. Su segundo pensamiento era correr como loco por todo el lugar, pero sinceramente eso no le serviría de nada, agotado y adolorido, considero la única opción posible, no hacer absolutamente nada y entregarse de un todo a aquel dolor desgarrador y entonces los vio…_

* * *

Draco tenía un mal palpito, como si algo grave estuviese ocurriendo o fuera a ocurrir, desde hace minutos que le había perdido el hilo a la conversación entablada por los personajes de aquella mesa, instintivamente se llevo una mano al bolsillo interior de su capa, donde guardaba un retrato de él con Hermione, más sin embargo algo le decía que ella estaba bien, que ese no era el problema. Harry lo miraba atento, aunque no de forma directa, no deseaba que los demás reconocieran la extraña actitud del platinado, aunque el también compartía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, lentamente sus miradas se cruzaron, era una de las tantas formas que tenían de hacer saber al otro que compartían la misma idea, pero esta noche en particular lo que vieron no fue aquel par de orbes cómplices, sino que sintieron como sus ojos se prendían en llamas…

* * *

Por fin Theo, había puesto por última vez su firma en unos papeles, sentía el peso de la tensión muscular sobre sus hombros, al igual que el peso de sus preocupaciones sobre su sien. Sinceramente quería irse a su casa para tomar una ducha caliente y dormir hasta mañana, pero él ahora era el Lesgislador.

_- Cargo de mierda –_ Pensó. Aunque sabía que eso tan solo quedaría resguardado en su mente, porque el no podía darse el lujo de renunciar a su puesto, y no por los viejos cuervos de la orden del Fénix, sino por sus amigos, sus hermanos de los años de escuela.

Con una amplia sonrisa que llego hasta él, producto de algunos recuerdos, se estiro en su sillón y por fin presto atención a su invitado, Blaise llevaba mucho rato sin dar la alharaca por su tardanza y eso no era propio de Zabini, a menos de que sus años en la India lo hubiesen cambiado tan profundamente. De repente sus ojos captaron unas manchas oscuras en el piso, entre la chimenea y la butaca ocupada por su amigo, sus ojos se ampliaron al máximo, quizás el no fuera medimago, ni tuviera ninguna habilidad supernatural para hacer que su olfato fuese más sensible, más sin embargo los años en Hogwarts, más específicamente sus años como Slytherin, le había enseñado a identificar la sangre con a penas verla y levantándose apresuradamente se dirigió hasta su hermano de vida.

_

* * *

Parecían sacados de una película estilo" la momia"… Con sus turbantes y trajes anchos de tela oscura, además de que todos cabalgaban en finos corceles pura sangres. La respiración se le corto en el medio del pecho, cuando una extraña revelación llego a su cabeza, eran aquellos imponentes seres, contra los que sus dos amigos peleaban. Ahora había vuelto aquella sensación de correr y gritar, pero nuevamente concluyo que no tenia caso el hacerlo._

_Vio a uno de esos imponentes guerreros del desierto enrumbarse directamente hacia él, su corazón bombeaba más sangre de la que necesitaba su cuerpo o sería que su cuerpo realmente se estaba preparando para huir, el hombre del turbante saco una espada ancha y curva y la blandió en el aire, dejándola caer mientras se le acercaba decidido…_

* * *

El fulgor en sus pupilas, era una sensación ya vivida, aunque parecía provenir de un tiempo muy lejano, como si hubiesen pasados siglos desde aquel horrible acontecimiento.

- ¿Por qué demonios hay Wraith, aquí? – Exclamo Harry bastante alarmado.

- Y como diablos esperas que yo conteste esa pregunta – Se quejo Draco, parado al otro lado de la mesa.

El resto de los presentes tan solo les miraban sin entender porque ambos hombres se encontraban de pie, restregándose los ojos y maldiciendo por todo lo alto. Al escuchar la palabra Wraith, Sheresade también se colocó de pie y sin mas dilación saco un cuenco y lo empezó a sonar a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Ginny alterada. La muchacha le sonrió y guiñándole un ojo le contesto.

- Espanto los malos espíritus – Al escuchar aquello Pansy la miró como si la pobre hindú, estuviera desquiciada.

- ¿Espiritus? – Fue todo lo que exclamo la morena, pero fue interrumpida por Colin.

- ¿Es ese un cuenco tibetano? – Pregunto el castaño muy emocionado.

- Así es, resulta que me especialice en hechizos de resguardo y protección – Les informó alegre – Aunque esto es raro, normalmente si hubiese una presencia negativa aquí, ellos ya estarían bien – Dijo al tiempo que admiraba a sus dos amigos, los cuales permanecían sin variación alguna.

* * *

Nott se encontraba de rodillas frente a Blaise, los surcos escarlatas creaban una imagen desconcertante en el rostro de chico. El legislador, tomó al moreno por los hombros y le zarandeo.

- Maldita sea Blaise, te pasas la vida quejándote de todo y en los momentos que deberías llamar la atención te quedas impávido – Pero lo que más le preocupo fue que no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

_

* * *

Zabini quiso cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, pero entonces recordó que ya los había cerrado, fue entonces cuando supuso que tendría que presenciar el como le mataban, pero para su sorpresa el hombre tan solo le posiciono la espada sobre la frente. Instantáneamente todo el dolor y el ardor desapareció, el chico miro al jinete extrañado._

_- Gra… Gracias – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió pronunciar. El hombre hizo una sútil reverencia con la cabeza, para luego quitarse el velo que cubría su rostro._

_- No es normal que un extraño nos pueda contactar – La frase desconcertó aún más al pobre muchacho._

_- Oh!, lo lamento no quería importunarlos – Intento excusarse, el de ojos aguamarina. Pero tal parecía que aquel caballero no le iba a perdonar su desfachatez tan fácilmente._

_Pronto escucho un silbido proveniente de aquel guerrero, otro de los jinetes se encamino hacia ellos. Zabini se lo pensó, si no podía cerrar los ojos porque estos ya estaban cerrados, que tal si los abría, lo intento y vaya que realizo el esfuerzo, pero sus parpados se negaban a obedecerle, pronto un destello llamo su atención, el hombre le estaba haciendo entrega de una espada mientras le gritaba:_

_- PELEA!!! – Los demás hombres aún montados en los caballos hicieron una rueda a su alrededor, mientras que aupaban la situación entre gritos y relinchos. Blaise tan solo se preguntaba como había terminado así de mal, de mala gana levanto la espada y gracias a Merlín que lo había hecho, porque su contrincante lo había atacado ferozmente – Vamos, se hombre – Le dijo a centímetros de su cara, tan cerca que Blaise pudo apreciar las llamas en los ojos de aquel extraños, la brisa empezó a soplar en aquella llanura desolada, logrando que las dunas de arenas se acariciaran las unas a las otras. El fuego que había en la mirada de aquel hombre se reprodujo en los mismos lapislázulis de Zabini, más él ni se dio por enterado. Sus manos se unieron en torno al mango de la espada, hermanándose la una con la otra y un grito gutural, nacido de sus propias entrañas salió para invadir por segunda vez la negra noche._

_Los pies de los oponentes se movían al son de una danza inexistente, Blaise ya poseía cortes en varios lugares de su cuerpo, como la mejilla izquierda y ambos brazo cerca de lo hombros, pero su rival no se quedaba atrás, su ropaje ya tenía ventilación a la altura del pecho y en la parte baja de la espalda. La audiencia presente, dejaba escarpa un sonido ronco de sus gargantas, tan monótono que podía parecer una entonación de guerra. El de vestiduras árabes se abalanzó en contra del recién graduado mago, pero ya el chico había peleado un sin número de batallas, contra cientos de cosas más intimidantes que aquel viajero del desierto, pacientemente espero la envestida, tan solo se dejo arrastrar por la brisa, como si el fuera niebla en medio del cielo, la espada tan siquiera desgarro un poco la maga derecha de su camisa, pero su adversario sintió con horror como una gota de sangre recorría su cuello, a la vez que el frio filo del arma blanca le acariciaba la garganta. En ese momento todos los jinetes callaron y solo la voz del caído se elevo por los aires._

_- Mátame – Zabini, nunca supo muy bien si aquella petición había sido por ira, desesperación o porque eso era lo que dictaba la costumbre, más sin embargo tan solo se limito a desarmar a su enemigo, para luego tirar ambas espada lejos de ellos._

_- Hoy nadie morirá – El guerrero le miro con los ojos muy abierto, Blaise ni siquiera necesito que pronunciase la pregunta – He visto ya demasiadas muertes… - La frase le hizo sentir muy viejo, como si su alma no perteneciese a ese cuerpo._

_- Amir, su corazón es muy noble – Hablo nuevamente el vencido, el moreno le miró al no entender, Pero en ese momento tanto jinetes como caballos hicieron una reverencia en torno a él – Seremos vuestro ciervos y aquí en esta noche Amir, la hermandad de la sangre y las arenas, le jura lealtad…_

_Ahora si que Blaise no sabía que decir, el solo quería volver con el Dragón y Harry, no tener a un montón de hombres, criaturas, guerreros, realmente no sabía que nombre darles, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de si ellos se encontraban vivos o muertos, ese pensamiento le provoco un escalofrió, porque si esos seres estaban muerto, quizás el también lo estaba._

_- ¿Estoy muerto? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, pero el hombre frente a sí le contestó de inmediato._

_- No Amir, usted gano – Le repitió extrañado._

_- No, es decir eso lo se, pero yo no estaba aquí… - Las piernas le fallaron, por fin todo el estrés estaba haciendo mella en él._

_- Amir – Grito el hombre sosteniéndole – Usted necesita volver a donde esta su cuerpo _

_- ¿Mi cuerpo? – Repitió preocupado._

_- Si Amir, la hermandad procura cuidar la fuente de los sueños…_

_- Estoy dormido – Exclamo sonriendo y abrazando al hombre – Gracias Merlín, estoy dormido…_

_Luego de esa revelación pasaron a penas minutos antes de que Draco y Potter le despertarán, pero esos minutos fueron más que suficientes para enterarse de que el había derrotado al líder de la hermandad, el guerrero conocido como Ahmed __y eso lo convertía en el nuevo líder. Lastima que al despertar todos le dijeran que simplemente se trataba de un sueño, aunque nadie había podido explicar como había contrarrestado la quemadura de los Wraith._

**Fin de Flashback.**

* * *

Entonces Zabini se lo pensó y ¿Si todo eso no había sido un sueño?... Desesperado se dejo sumergir aún más en su inconsciente, mientras repetía para sus adentros.

- Ahmed, Ahmed, Ahmed – Un destello le cegó por unos segundos y frente a él reaparecieron los bravos jinetes.

- Llamo Amir – Le dijo el hombre – Creíamos que se había olvidado de nosotros…

Blaise tan solo se rasco la cabeza y sonriendo comento sinceramente- Es que creí que solo habían sido un sueño - Todos los presentes se rieron.

- Bueno Amir, en parte lo somos, por lo menos aquí, pero dígame, ¿Qué desea? – Estaba a punto de señalar sus ojos cuando reparo que estos ya no le dolían, confundido miro todo alrededor. Si ya no tenía problemas, ¿Qué justificación les daría por molestarlos?. Entonces se lo pensó más a fondo, si los que tenía frente a él era una sociedad mágica secreta, podría caber la posibilidad de que conociesen a otras sociedades mágicas secretas. Bueno nada perdía con intentarlo.

- Si, bueno… Ahmed me preguntaba si… ¿Conoces o has oído sobre los caballeros del crepúsculo? – A penas termino de pronunciar el nombre de la organización, observo el asombro en los ojos de los guerreros.

- ¿Por qué preguntas Amir? – Quiso saber el hombre.

- Porque debo encontrarles… Tienen a una persona muy querida por mi y por mis amigos, especialmente por mis amigos – El rostro del platinado se reprodujo en su mente. Los hombres se vieron entre si hasta que Ahmed tomo su resolución.

- Te llevare hasta ellos Amir, si es tu deseo – Zabini estaba estupefacto, el podía llegar donde estaba Mione, entonces tomo otra decisión.

- ¿Pueden venir mis amigos conmigo? – La pregunta la hizo de la forma más sincera e inocente que pudo, pero al esuchar las carcajadas de la hermandad se sintió estúpido – Ey, lo pregunte en serio…

- Perdón Amir, pero es que tu no debes preguntar, tan solo ordena y lo hacemos… - El auror, se sintió incomodo con la explicación, más este no era momento de discutir ese asunto así que ordeno, tal como le había autorizado a hacer Ahmed.

- Entonces llévame, junto con mis amigos más cercanos a donde se encuentran los caballeros del crepúsculo…

* * *

Theo realmente no sabía que más hacer, pudo parar la hemorragia de los ojos gracias a las pocas veces que ayudo a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería de la escuela, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo reanimar al moreno. Fue entonces cuando sintió un jalón en la mano que aún tenía sobre el hombro izquierdo de Zabini, pero nada le preparo para lo que le ocurrió tanto a su amigo, como a él mismo…

* * *

Ya llevaba más de veinte minutos el sonido del cuenco de Sheresade, pero esto no había ayudado en absoluto a Draco y a Harry. Ginny molesta y preocupada, tomo una de las manos de su prometido observando con terror como esta se deshacía entre las suyas, como hace la arena a través del viento...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo…

Realmente no hagan la pregunta de si voy actualizar pronto o no, realmente no lo se, no prometo nada, tan solo se que jamás dejo inconclusa las cosas, pero si voy a mi ritmo.

Besos y se les quiere.


	13. Pacto de Caballeros

Hola a todo el mundo, como verán ya estoy actualizando más a menudo mis historias… Espero retomar la marcha y regalarles un capitulo en un tiempo máximo de cada 2 semanas.

**Declaración: **Los personajes aquí expuestos pertenecen a J.K.R.

**Pensamiento: **El camino de la magia -como, en general, el camino de la vida- es y será siempre el camino del misterio. Paulo Coelho.

**El altar del crepúsculo.**

**Cap. 13: Pacto de caballeros.**

El llanto de aquella infernal criatura, estremecía los recovecos de la mansión y parecía no querer darles tregua a los individuos expuestos a su sonido. La mujer de negruzco cabellos, miró histérica hacia la cuna, cada cuatro horas era el mismo asqueroso suplicio, cada cuatro horas aquel bulto de carne rechoncho se quejaba a todo pulmón como si no hubiese mañana. La mirada en sus ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio demostraba que estaba a punto de cometer una locura. De haber sabido que tener un hijo, significaba tal agonía jamás se hubiera procreado.

Las puertas del cuarto se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrada libre a su marido, que de forma parsimoniosa y tranquila se acerco hasta su primogénito y tomándolo en brazos lo llevo junto a la mujer. El desprecio era visible en el rostro de Bella, pero Rodolphus lo ignoró por completo.

- Lleva más de diez minutos llorando – Le informo, como si ella no hubiese estado presente en el cuarto durante ese tiempo – Creo que tiene hambre – Recalcó, dando una indiscreta mirada a los abultados pechos de la bruja.

- Es un parasito – Musito Bellatrix.

- Si, se parece a ti – Acordó el mago, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la morena – Ya Bella, termina de cumplir con tus obligaciones como madre – Le ordeno mientras le entregaba el bulto, ella lo tomo en brazos y de mala gana empezó amamantarlo – Además, te he venido a traer una noticia grandiosa.

La bruja le miró de reojo, más sin embargo no le interrumpió en su elocución, tan solo hizo una mueca de dolor debido a la presión que hacia el neonato sobre su pezón. Pero tras el prolongado silencio de su marido, no le quedo más remedio que presionarlo.

- ¿Y bien? – Le interrogo - ¿Cuál es la buena nueva? – Lestrange, tan solo le miraba enternecido. Era raro ver a la mujer más peligrosa del mundo mágico alimentando con su propio pecho a un recién nacido. En vista de ello no le quedo más que sonreír y depositar un beso sombre la frente de Bella, para luego retomar la conversación.

- Esposa mía, nuestra espera a llegado a su fin – A penas escucho la afirmación, la mujer supo a lo que el hombre frente a ella se refería.

- ¿Te refieres a…? – El afirmo.

- Dentro de dos horas el portal hacia la fuente se abrirá. Volveré a pactar con los caballeros del crepúsculo, tal como lo hizo alguna vez Tom, pero esta vez me asegurare que sea para siempre.

- Pero aún no poseemos un medio real para entrar a la cripta y sin el documento del pacto anterior, ¿Cómo lo piensas conseguir?

- Fácil, aunque no poseo el documento, aún puedo participar en las pruebas de admisión a la hermandad, mientras que nuestros socios intentan dar con el muchacho que tiene la llave – Bellatrix le miró con el ceño fruncido, no estaba muy convencida con el plan.

- Y si ellos fracasan, como de costumbre…

- Pues, entonces todas las esperanzas recaerán sobre mí.

- ¿Cuándo partes? – Le interrogo poniéndose de pie y cerrando el espacio entre ellos, dejando separación suficiente, para que Darius estuviese cómodo.

- A penas se abra el portal hacia la fuente – Respondió acariciándole la mejilla.

- Pero es imposible conseguir la abertura, nadie que conozca lo ha hecho – Exclamo escéptica

- Si hay alguien que lo ha conseguido y yo tengo su varita para que me guie.- Dicho esto sustrajo del interior de su túnica, un palito hecho de madera de tejo, cuyo largo era aproximadamente 31 cm, del interior provenía un fulgor antinatural.

- ¿Esa es? – Pronuncio la bruja mirando fijamente el artefacto…

- Así es mi amor, el la varita de Voldemort…

* * *

La voz insistente de Zabini llamándole fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos, Sus iris mercurios se encontraron inmediatamente con las aguamarinas de su amigo. Algo desorientado, movió la cabeza buscando aclarar su mente y su visibilidad. Un silbido retumbo en sus tímpanos y pronto supo quien era el que lo había reproducido.

- Vaya escenografía la que tenemos aquí – Señalo sorprendido Nott – Ahora, ¿Alguien me puedes explicar, como fue que acabe aquí? – Frente a él Harry le miraba fijamente, pero tan solo se limito a negar con la cabeza y encogerse de hombros.

- Asumo la responsabilidad – Repuso Blaise – Pero es que, se como llegar hasta los caballeros del crepúsculo… - La revelación impulso a Draco a tomar fuertemente la túnica del moreno a la altura del pecho y acercarlo hasta él.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Zabini trago saliva, el Dragón se veía más intimidante que de costumbre. Pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de responder, cinco cimitarras rodeaban al platinado de forma amenazante.

- Suelta al Amir, desgraciado o sino lo pagarás con tu sangre – Ahmed era el que había soltado la amenaza.

- Oigan chicos clámense – Imploraba torpemente Blaise – Aquí todos somos amigos, solo que algunos tenemos más presiones que otros – Y mirando fijamente a Malfoy, repuso – Dragón, suéltame para que pueda explicarte lo que sucede – No muy convencido el blondo acató la orden.

- Amir, ¿Esta bien? – Volvió a preguntar Ahmed, dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos a Draco.

- Si Ahmed, el Dragón es como mi hermano, él jamás me haría daño. Aunque me lo mereciera – Alego convencido y sonriendo. Los guerreros observaron a su líder, era como ver a un niño pequeño intentando justificar alguna travesura, todos dejaron entre ver una mueca.

- Blaise, ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Harry.

- Bueno eso realmente no lo se – Los tres hombres, le miraron de forma asesina – Pero se quienes son ellos – Expuso rápidamente – Ellos son la hermandad de la sangre y las arenas. Son una organización que se dedica a custodiar los sueños de todo el mundo y resulta que yo soy su líder – Ante lo dicho se señalo a sí mismo.

- Ok, deja ver si entendí – Comenzó a decir Malfoy – Estamos en medio de ningún lugar, con un grupo de matones que dicen resguardar los sueños de las personas, haciendo uso de armas blancas y a parte no conforme con toda esa sarta de estupideces, vienes y me dices que tú – Esto lo grito señalando a Zabini – Eres el líder de la mafia onírica… No se, cuando te vino este humor enfermizo Blaise, pero te juro que este no es un buen momento para jugar con mi paciencia…

- Dragón – La palabra salió cual murmullo de los labios del chico – No pretendo jugar contigo, todo lo que te acabo de decir es cierto. Pero lo más importante es que ellos saben donde están los caballeros del crepúsculo y han prometido llevarnos.

- No me agrada ese hombre Amir…

- Pues me importa un cuerno Ahmed – Repuso el de ojo aguamarinas – Tú me dijiste que harían lo que yo les ordenase – Ante eso el hombre del turbante frunció el ceño, pero asintió ante lo dicho – Entones, te ordeno me lleves a mi y a mis amigos antes esos caballeros.

El guerrero levanto la espada y junto a él, los otras jinetes hicieron lo mismo, luego deslizaron las palmas de su otra mano sobre el filo desnudo del arma, produciéndose ellos mismo una herida, por la cual se abrió paso una pequeña línea de sangre. De inmediato, las gotas de sangre empezaron, a crear un patrón en el aire, yendo de un guerrero a otro, dibujando alrededor de los cuatro egresados de Hogwarts una telaraña roja. Cuando al fin hubo cesado el recorrido de las líneas carmesís, Ahmed habló.

- Aquí yace sellado vuestros destinos Amir, que Alá os acompañe y le lleve con bien en su desafío. El destino de la magia esta ahora en sus manos – Aquello les sorprendió y extrañó al cuarteto, más nadie pudo preguntar nada porque en segundos ya no estaban ahí.

* * *

Los gritos de Ronald resonaban por todas las inmediaciones de aquel lúgubre bosque, Hermione se encontraba arrodillada al lado del pelirrojo intentando eliminar el hechizo que el elfo, le había lanzado a los ojos del Weasley.

Aún sentado en la fría y dura roca Antuan miraba horrorizado lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero lo que más miedo le daba, era el hecho de que aquellos seres parecían contener dentro de sí un poder infinito, como si fueran la magia misma vuelta carne.

Elrohir tomo sutilmente el rostro de la castaña obligándole a mirarle, ella decidió no poner resistencia, aunque realmente estaba conmocionada. Según lo que ella había leído sobre esta sociedad secreta, se trataban de seres infinitamente justos, cuyo único propósito era proteger la fuente de la magia y evaluar cada cierto tiempo, si aquellos que tenían una conexión con la misma, seguían siendo meritorios del don. Pero en ninguna parte hablaban de que su dirigente resultaba ser un tirano cruel y despótico.

El elfo sonrió tras mirar uno segundo a los orbes marrones, para luego soltar una sonora risa.

- No soy un tirano – Exclamo, produciendo un leve sonrojo en la humana – Pero, ustedes los seres humanos han violentado todas las clausulas del pacto – Hermione le miró sorprendida – Además, yo no fui quien le dio ese castigo al chico, fue el mismo. Los traidores se quedan sin el sentido de la vista, porque ellos jamás valoraron lo que tenían frente a sí…

- ¿Qué desea de nosotros? – Interrogo, intentando sonar calmada.

- De ti nada – Dijo sincero Elrohir – Tan solo estas aquí, para convencer al chico de que se una a la prueba – La castaña le miró sin comprender.

- Chico, ¿Qué chico? – El elfo señalo al joven sentado en la roca.

- Lo estudiamos, los hilos demostraban conexión… Tú eres importante para él – Mione dirigió su mirada a Sirius y luego de vuelta a la criatura.

- Pero, yo no lo conozco… - El jefe del concilio, ya estaba a punto de perder nuevamente la paciencia, cuando dos vórtices de energía se abrieron en aquel claro. Dos puertas anunciaban la llegada de visitantes.

* * *

Avery y Jugson miraban complacidos el cielo estrellado. Ninguno de los dos intentaba entender que había motivado a Rodolphus a citarlos en aquel lugar, perdido en el medio de la nada. Solo sabían que en ese bosque ocurrían cosas extrañas, no sabían si esa información era un mito o una realidad, pero a ellos tan solo le parecía un bosque templado como cualquier otro.

Las pisadas resonando sobre la gravilla les hizo volver la mirada, una silueta oscura avanzaba lentamente hacía ellos, no tuvieron siquiera que preguntar, el aura emanada por el desconocido les permitió identificarle.

- Espero halla una buena explicación, que justifique el no estar guarecido en el calor de mi hogar, Lestrange – Pronuncio Avery con molestia.

- También es un gusto verte amigo mío – Fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

- En serio Rodolphus, ¿Qué deseas? – Esta vez fue Jugson el que le exigía una explicación.

- Tengan paciencia, pronto obtendrán la respuesta.

- ¿Llego a tiempo? – Otra voz resonó a sus espaldas.

- Como siempre, tu puntualidad me perturba hermano – Comento Rodolphus sin volverse.

- Si por lo menos insinuaras siquiera, la razón de que me citaras aquí – Pero al ver a los otros dos simplemente no pudo contenerse – Vaya, pero tal parece que no soy el único al que has arrastrado hasta semejante lugar…

- Buenas noches Rabastan – Le saludo Avery.

- Buenas noches – Le devolvió la sutileza - ¿Entonces qué era la cosa tan importante que me ibas a mostrar? – Gruño el otro Lestrange.

Inesperadamente el hombre de ojos aceitunas se llevo la mano hasta el pecho, la varita que llevaba oculta en el interior de su túnica temblaba fuertemente. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, al tiempo que ponía al corriente a sus acompañantes.

- Señores, ya esta ocurriendo – Unos extraños rayos color verdoso relampaguearon frente a ellos, como si de una tormenta eléctrica se tratase. Solo que esta descarga de energía parecía estar localizada a diez pies de distancia y estaba tomando la forma de una circunferencia, como si hubiesen hecho un hoyo en el medio del paisaje.

* * *

Todas las fatas presentes tomaron posición de defensa, aunque era de conocimiento público que hoy se cumplía la víspera de la fundación de la orden, ninguno de los presente esperaba que alguien ajeno a la sociedad se presentase para el pacto, más tal parecía que se habían equivocado.

Las dos puertas destellaron una sola vez, el fulgor de la energía encegueció a Hermiones, la que tuvo que cerrar los ojos a pesar de que usaba su brazo como escudo. Cuando por fin su vista se aclaro se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que Draco, Harry, Blaise y hasta Theo, habían aparecido en el lugar, pero también observo con tristeza y terror, que Rodolphus junto con su hermano y otros dos mortios se hallaban allí.

El elfo se posiciono en medio de los dos grupos, más su atención se volcó casi exclusivamente hacia el platinado.

- Donovan – Le llamo – Pero, no puede ser los humanos no son inmortales – Malfoy, le regalo una mirada gélida, mientras estudiaba la condición de su prometida, concluyendo felizmente de que tan solo estaba algo sucia y desaliñada, pero sana. Así que se decidió a contestar.

- No soy Donovan, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy – Rodolphus y su grupo, no podían creer todo aquello, nuevamente Potter y compañía representaban una piedra en su zapatos.

- Eres el nieto de Fidget – Afirmo Bramble, el elfo miro al hada de rosados cabellos y sonrió.

- Entonces, la suerte esta echada, mil años han pasado desde que se hiciese el pacto con los hombres. Mil años en los cuales estos han mancillado la verdadera esencia de la fuente…

Blaise miró a Harry y bajito le pregunto.

- ¿De qué esta hablando? – El de ojos esmeralda tan solo negó con la cabeza.

- Y ahora, tal como debía ser, el circulo se cierra dándole la oportunidad nuevamente al hombre de demostrar si es digno o no del don – Ante esto Lestrange no se aguanto y dijo.

- Yo Rodolphus Lestrange, proclamo el reto del pacto de caballeros, pero no para que los hombres tengan magia, sino para que únicamente los mortifagos gocen de ella…

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo… Tan –Tan – Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

Espero les gustase el capitulo y que me dejen algún review.

Besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
